Rompiendo el Destino
by LissieeRR
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde la última batalla contra Him, nuestras niñas ahora tienen 19 años y cursan la Universidad, Momoko después de haber pasado por lo más atroz en su vida cambia por completo con el fin de romper el destino que le espera, junto con sus amigas y los chicos que creyó jamás volver a ver, se arriesgara a perder su propia vida con tal de salvar a todos los que ama
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Hola~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ

Este es mi primer Fic por si no se dieron cuenta xD

Aclarando de una vez este capítulo será como una presentación de nuestros personajes, más que nada en sus personalidades y actividades, en sí la historia vendría empezando más adelante ya se darán cuenta.

Bien sin molestarlos más empecemos ~

Disclaimer: Demashita Powerpuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado

 **»«»Cambio de escena«»«**

(Pensamientos)

[Notas de Autor]

-Diálogos-

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **~ROMPIENDO EL DESTINO~**

 **CAP.1** **PRÓLOGO**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Un día más en New Townsville. Un día común y corriente para todos los ciudadanos, con la misma rutina de siempre, a no ser que...

–¡UN MONSTRUO! AHH! – Gritó aterrado un ciudadano antes de ser aplastado por un pie.

Una criatura enorme de 25 mts de alto y 10 mts de ancho, con 3 ojos y grandes colmillos, con escamas por todo su cuerpo, iba destruyendo cuánto edificio tuviera enfrente.

¡Oye tú! ¡MALDITA PORQUERÍA! - Gritó una voz a sus espaldas, provocando que el aludido volteara encontrando a 3 chicas de 19 años flotando frente a él.

La primera a la izquierda, una morena de cabello largo hasta la cintura un poco desordenado con él fleco hacia los lados con unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda tan profundos y cautivadores, con labios rosados, piel clara, de caderas anchas y busto mediano, iba vestida con un pantalón negro rasgado con un Cinto verde a la cintura, blusa strapless negra, una chaqueta verde esmeralda de manga larga con las orillas negras con una "P" amarilla bordada a la izquierda [la chaqueta es como la de la imagen sólo que la ropa es distinta] con guantes sin dedos y unas botas militares negras, se encontraba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y con una mirada entre divertida y desafiante.

–BUTTERCUP! ¡Modales Niña! –, la morena sólo borró su expresión para ver a su amiga con él ceño fruncido.

La segunda, a la derecha de la morena una rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura agarrado en dos coletas bajas, de unos ojos azules como él cielo lindos y brillantes, unos labios rosa pálido, piel clara, de caderas anchas y busto mediano, iba vestida con una falda negra tableada con un cinto azul celeste a la cintura, una blusa negra de manga corta cuello en "v", una chaqueta como la de Buttercup sólo que en color azul celeste y botas negras de tacón bajo, se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas atrás de su espalda con una mirada dulce y tranquila.

–¡Cállate Bubbles! – la mencionada sólo volteó la cara ofendida y se cruzó de brazos, –Acabemos esto de una vez–, se trono los dedos y cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, su amiga la detuvo.

–Buttercup, sabes perfectamente lo que hay que hacer... – reprendió a su amiga morena, hasta que está la interrumpió.

–Sí, sí, sí, hay que seguir las instrucciones de Blossom– la morena sólo le restó importancia meneando su mano y volteó hacia atrás para ver a su amiga pelirroja. –Y bien. ¿Que procede? –

Blossom sólo se quedó callada, no se movió ni siquiera para ver a su amiga, la cual sólo ignoró su actitud indiferente.

La tercera, en medio de las dos chicas y atrás de ellas, una pelirroja de cabello largo hasta las rodillas agarrado en una media cola con un listón rojo, de unos peculiares ojos rosas tan hermosos como las flores de sakura pero sin brillo alguno, de caderas anchas y busto mediano, llevaba puesto un cubre bocas y guantes ambos negros, vestía un short negro ajustado con un cinto rosa, una camisa negra de seda con botones rosas, una chaqueta como la de las chicas y unos botines de plataforma negros, tenía los brazos cruzados y su mirada era una combinación de seriedad con frialdad.

El monstruo al verse ignorado por las chicas intentó atacar a la que tenía más cerca: la morena. Buttercup se dio cuenta y cuando estuvo a punto de defenderse, en un rápido movimiento Blossom se acerca al monstruo y lo congela. Ni una de sus amigas se inmutó ya estaban acostumbradas a que Blossom hiciera eso.

–Gracias~– dijo sarcásticamente Buttercup. –Yo sola podía con el– aseguró cruzando los brazos.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y salió volando de ahí, dejando su característica estela color rosa perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Bubbles sólo observó su estela desaparecer. No la siguieron después de todo sabían a donde iba, era mejor dejarla sola ya después la verían en la escuela, Por mientras tenían que terminar el trabajo.

La morena volteó a ver a la creatura congelada y suspiró... Sería muy pesado deshacerse de él. –Vamos Bubbles, terminemos con esto–, comentó la morena para empezar a cargar al monstruo mientras Bubbles se posicionaba frente a ella esperando la señal.

–¡Demonios! Como pesa esta porquería–, maldijo a lo bajo. –Odio cuando Blossom los congela los hace todavía más pesados–, Bubbles sólo río bajito para que su amiga no la escuchara. –¿Lista? –

–Lista–. afirmó la rubia.

–Bien, ¡allá va! – exclamó aventando a la creatura en dirección al bosque de New Townsville.

Bubbles salió disparada como cohete a la misma dirección para interceptarla, cuando se detuvo volteó para ver cómo la gran bola de hielo se acercaba a gran velocidad, inhaló aire y lo soltó en una onda sónica provocando que chocara contra su objetivo haciendo que este se detuviera y explotara cayendo como copos de nieve en el bosque. Una vez terminado su labor regresó con su amiga que ya la esperaba sentada en la cima de un edificio con los brazos cruzados.

–Te tardaste, me muero de hambre–. Se quejó Buttercup sobándose el estómago, la rubia sólo rodó los ojos, su amiga nunca cambiará.

Con él paso de los años Kaoru se volvió un poco (sólo un poco) más femenina, se arreglaba más que antes y llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos sin siquiera proponérselo, cosa que ella odiaba, se le hacía completamente innecesario pensar en esas cosas, ella creía que sólo te hacían perder el tiempo con citas tontas y celos inútiles. Pero lo que nunca cambió y tal parece que no cambiará será su apetito atroz, lo más sorprendente era que por más que comiera nunca engordaba, pero como pasaría si sus rutinas diarias no se lo permitían.

De las tres Kaoru era la que más se ejercitaba y como no hacerlo si ella era la directora deportiva de la Universidad y representante en las actividades deportivas de la misma. Era miembro de la mesa directiva de estudiantes en su puesto de directora, su trabajo era el de organizar y coordinar los festivales deportivos y las competencias contra otras escuelas.

–Bien~– Suspiró cansada Bubbles, aveces es mejor no decir nada. Tratándose de comida Buttercup puede ser muy molesta.

De pronto cambió su semblante exaltada, asustando a su compañera... había olvidado algo realmente importante. –Hay que apurarnos falta exactamente 2 horas para entrar a clases, no hemos desayunado, no nos hemos cambiado porque te recuerdo que salimos en pijama y ni se diga que tampoco hemos terminado el discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos de este año–. habló toda desesperada Bubbles, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, después de todo ella era una de las encargadas de preparar la bienvenida a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

A diferencia de su amiga, Miyako seguía siendo la chica linda e inocente que, en la secundaria, sólo que ahora era más seria y madura. Al igual que Kaoru llamaba la atención de cualquier chico que la viera, eso a ella no le importaba, tener una relación no le era muy importante tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse como por ejemplo su más grande sueño: el diseño.

Miyako todavía soñaba con ser una diseñadora famosa y estudiaba muy duro para poder lograrlo. Igual que Kaoru, Miyako era miembro de la mesa directiva de estudiantes en el puesto de directora artística y Vicepresidenta estudiantil, ella se encargaba de todos los eventos artísticos y culturales aparte de aligerar un poco la carga del Presidente.

–Bubbles relájate–, la tranquilizó su amiga. –Sabes que eso Blossom ya lo tiene listo, no sé de qué te preocupas–. le restó importancia mientras seguía a su amiga. Bubbles se tranquilizó, su amiga tenía razón, esos trabajos Blossom siempre los terminaba con tiempo de sobra, después de todo era su trabajo principal.

Momoko después de la tragedia que pasó cambio por completo, esa chica hiperactiva, carismática, siempre positiva, chiflada de los dulces (como le decía Kaoru) y enamoradiza, dejó de serlo y se convirtió en una mujer fría y distante (aún amaba los dulces) nunca faltaba verla con un cubre bocas y unos guantes, ambos negros (nunca se los quitaba), siempre se encontraba concentrada en sus estudios, ya no se vestía tan llamativa como antes y entre sus vestimentas predominaba más el negro (el rosa seguía siendo su color favorito). Su forma de ser y actuar la catalogaba como una de las mujeres más difíciles con las que tratar ya que ella ignoraba a cualquiera (menos a sus amigas) y los chicos la veían como un trofeo difícil de conseguir, pues a pesar de ser muy distante era igual de hermosa que sus amigas.

Igual que sus compañeras Momoko pertenece a la mesa directiva estudiantil y tenía el puesto de Presidenta, así mismo era la directora académica de la Universidad, su trabajo era ver por el bienestar de todos los estudiantes de la misma, así como organizar decatlones académicos regionales y las ferias de ciencia escolares. Gracias a ella y sus amigas la vida universitaria era más fácil de llevar, pues con todo el trabajo que hicieron en tan poco tiempo la Universidad de New Townsville se convirtió en una de las mejores Facultades del país y de esa manera se ganaron el respeto y aprobación de los alumnos y docentes de la institución.

Seguían volando camino al laboratorio cuando Buttercup captó un delicioso aroma, –¡Bubbles! Deprisa que él profesor hizo Hot-cakes de chocolate, tocino dorado con mantequilla y jugo de naranja– comentó mientras le salía un riachuelo de baba de la boca y aceleraba para llegar antes al laboratorio.

A la rubia sólo le bajó una gotita por la frente, definitivamente su amiga era la misma. Era sorprendente como Kaoru había desarrollado tanto el olfato sólo para saber que había de comida y aún más sorprendente es que llegaba a igualar su velocidad cuando tenía hambre, salió de sus pensamientos percatándose que se quedaba atrás, así que aumentó la velocidad y en cuestión de segundos alcanzó a su compañera _(bueno tal vez no era tan rápida)_ pensó dando una pequeña risita.

Al llegar al laboratorio las dos aterrizaron en el jardín, se destransformaron y corrieron a la Cocina, el profesor se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno.

–¡Chicas! qué bueno que ya llegaron, el desayuno ya está listo vayan a lavarse las manos y siéntense– las chicas obedecieron de inmediato, cuando llegaron a las escaleras vieron que Ken iba bajando con poochi entre sus brazos.

Ken con ahora 14 años era un chico muy apuesto atrayendo la mirada de muchas jovencitas de su edad aparte de ser muy inteligente logrando siempre destacar entre sus compañeros. Gracias a los constantes entrenamientos de Kaoru se volvió en uno de los mejores deportistas de su Instituto, totalmente aclamado por las chicas.

–¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo les fue? –, saludó con entusiasmo y una linda sonrisa.

–Muy bien mocoso, Sabes que somos las mejores– habló con orgullo la morena, Ken y Miyako rieron divertidos ante la actitud de su hermana mayor.

Después de que las chicas empezarán a vivir con él y el profesor, Ken las veía como sus hermanas mayores, en especial a Momoko pese a su actitud, es la que más lo cuida, Kaoru es la que siempre tiene tiempo para jugar con él y Miyako es con quien puede hablar sobre chicas y ese tipo de situaciones.

–Que bien chicas... Emm... ¿Y Momoko? –, preguntó preocupado ya que no la veía con ellas, Miyako y Kaoru sólo voltearon a ver el calendario, Ken las imitó y lo entendió todo.

–Ohh~ comprendo... y.. ustedes irán? –, hablar del tema era un poco incómodo, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo seguía sin poder asimilarlo. Las chicas le sonrieron para que se sintiera más cómodo.

–Iremos después de la escuela–, habló Miyako. –Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras–. Ken sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, abrazó a las chicas quienes le correspondieron gustosas, se separó y se fue corriendo a la cocina para desayunar, mientras ellas seguían su camino al baño.

 **«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

En lo más profundo del bosque de New Townsville cerca de un claro, se encontraba una chica llorando frente a un pilar de mármol, ella se estaba incada con las manos en su cara tapando su rostro dejando que incontables lágrimas cayeran sin control transformándose en gotitas de cristal.

–Lo siento... – murmuró sollozando, –Lo siento mucho... Si sólo yo... Yo debí... Yo debí estar ahí con ustedes, esto es mi culpa– rompió en llanto, sus ojos rosas demostraban la tristeza que pasaba en esos momentos, de pronto cambio su semblante a uno más serio, sus ojos rosas pasaron a un negro tan profundo que de sólo verlos sentidas que se te helaba el alma. –Les juro que lo haré pagar por todo el daño que nos ha hecho, aún si eso acaba conmigo– se limpió él rastro de lágrimas y salió volando de ahí.

En el pilar se podía leer un grabado en letras grandes:

 **Aquí place la familia Akatsutsumi  
Familia Amada y Querida**

 _"Que Dios los tenga en su santa gloria y los proteja por la eternidad"_

 _ **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**_

Aquí él primer capítulo yeii~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews.

Próximamente siguiente capítulo (no se cuando pero será pronto)

Adiós \\(￣ ￣)


	2. Chapter 2 Tanto Tiempo parte 1

Hola~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y me den su opinión, gracias por seguir esta historia. Saludos

Bien sin molestarlos más empecemos ~

Disclaimer: Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado.

(Pensamientos)

[Notas de Autor]

-Diálogos-

 **»«»Cambio de escena«»«**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **~ROMPIENDO EL DESTINO~**

 **CAP.2 TANTO TIEMPO PARTE 1**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Blossom aterrizó en la terraza del edificio principal y deshizo su transformación. A diferencia de sus hermanas, ella siempre se levantaba temprano para arreglarse, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de seda con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, una corbata rosa desarreglada, botas altas negras de plataforma que le llegaban unos 10 cm debajo de las rodillas, sin olvidar su cubrebocas y guantes, traía el pelo suelto lacio y las puntas terminan en caireles, en su cuello se podía apreciar una cadena de plata en forma de corazón, con el nombre de "Kuriko" grabado en ella, con una piedra naranja en la "i".

– _(Bien. Tengo aproximadamente 20 min para que empiece la ceremonia. El discurso está listo, solo tengo que dárselo a Miyako para que lo memorice. Primero tengo que pasar a la sala de la directiva, para ver la lista de los nuevos…)_ – iba pensando camino a las escaleras, cuando es interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que se detenga.

–Vaya~ ¡Jamás! creí, que me toparía con una Powerpuff el primer día de clases–, habló mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica que seguía dándole la espalda. –Nada más y nada menos que la Powerpuff Líder. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Blossom–.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

En el auditorio central se podía ver como poco a poco los asientos se iban llenando de estudiantes nuevos, y viejos alumnos, todos listos para retomar de nuevo sus clases. En la parte del escenario, atrás del telón se podía ver a dos chicas nerviosas: una estaba quieta con los brazos cruzados sin moverse de su lugar y la otra se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos con las manos entrelazadas posadas en su barbilla, la razón: su hermana no aparecía.

–No lo sé, Kaoru. ¿Y si algo le pasó? – Preguntó alarmada, Miyako, pues no era común que su amiga llegara tarde a los eventos importantes.

–Tranquila, Miyako. Ella está bien– hablo segura, para tranquilizar a su amiga –Ya verás que no tarda en llegar... _(eso creo)_ – pensó igual de preocupada. En eso su atención fue a dar en los asientos que empezaban a ocuparse. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al reconocer un peculiar objeto y su portador. –No puede ser…– susurro lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga escuchara.

–¿Qué sucede? – pregunto, pues su amiga se quedó quieta viendo un punto fijo en el lugar. Con la mirada siguió la dirección hacia donde veía su amiga y lo que vio la horrorizó por completo. Ahí a 10 mts. de distancia, entre los asientos de en medio, se encontraban los Rowdyruff Boys, o al menos 2 de ellos: faltaba el moreno. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?, si se supone que se fueron para no volver y más importante aún: por qué volvieron?

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Momoko volteó, obligándose a levantar la cabeza para poder verlo bien, encontrándose de frente a un chico alto, moreno, de tez bronceada, tenía el cabello corto y peinado en puntas, de unos ojos tan verdes y profundos como el mismo bosque, traía 3 perforaciones en su oreja izquierda y una en su ceja, aparentaba tener 20 años, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Vestía un pantalón negro, una playera verde oscuro con una calavera al centro color negro, una sudadera negra amarrada a la cintura y unas vans negras con las agujetas verdes. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados que te mostraban lo musculoso que era a pesar de ser delgado, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos, su mirada verdosa te decía lo divertido que estaba con la situación en la que se encontraba.

– _(Butch)_ – pensó, dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero fue nuevamente detenida por una mano que jalo bruscamente su brazo, haciendo que volteara en su dirección. – _(Si él está aquí, eso quiere decir, que los otros dos también.)_ –

¿Sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a alguien cuando te habla?, Señorita perfección-. Hablo, Butch ejerciendo más fuerza para acercar su rostro a la de él.

Momoko ni se inmuto, en un ágil movimiento se soltó de su agarre, dejando al moreno sorprendido, pues ni siquiera alcanzo a ver cómo se libró de él y siguió su camino a las escaleras. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, corrió hacia ella para lanzarle un golpe en la nuca, y así poder noquearla, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Momoko se movió hacia un lado, provocando que Butch fuera a dar al suelo. Enojado y humillado, se levantó del suelo y se transformó.

Su vestuario cambió, apareciendo una chaqueta negra con detalles amarillos y verdes, con una "R" bordada del lado izquierdo, bajo esta, una playera de tirantes verde oscuro, un pantalón con muchos bolsillos y cierres, de color negro con detalles amarillos y unos tenis blancos con negro con rueditas.

– _(vaya~ sigue sin aguantar que hieran su orgullo)_ – pensó con burla, – _(que ridículo se ve con ese traje… oh por dios es de cuando éramos niños…no puedo creer que todavía le quede)_ – Si no fuera por el cubre bocas, Momoko, estaba segura que se vería la mueca que hacía, para aguantarse la risa, que le provocaba la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Pues a pesar de tener esas facciones tan masculinas, el traje no era tan favorecedor, menos esos tenis con llantitas.

–Será mejor que te transformes, porque no me contendré, ¡aunque seas una mujer! – viendo que Momoko no se movía, ni decía nada, prosiguió, –como quieras. ¡Yo te lo advertí! – y se lanzó contra ella dando golpes sin descanso. Uno a uno, iba esquivando Momoko con tal facilidad, haciendo que Butch vaya perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco. – _(Maldita sea, ni siquiera alcanzo a tocarla… Es más rápida que cuando peleamos la última vez)_ – pensó cada vez más cansado.

Momoko ya cansada con la situación, se distrajo viendo la hora del reloj… Faltaban 10 minutos! La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, necesitaba salir de ahí ¡ya!, mientras, Butch, aprovechó su distracción y le lanzó una patada directo a la mejilla, Momoko rápidamente se quitó su guante y detuvo la patada que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Butch se quedó paralizado, viendo como su pierna poco a poco se iba congelando, cuando reaccionó, se separó de un salto, quedando a un metro de distancia de ella. Todavía asustado verificó que su pierna estuviera bien, mientras, Momoko, se colocaba de nuevo su guante y se daba la vuelta para salir de ahí. Una vez verificado que todo estaba bien, voltio para ver a su contrincante, pero esta, ya se había ido. Se destransformo y salió de ahí todavía pensando en lo que había pasado y en cómo era posible que Blossom pudiera hacer eso, sin siquiera transformarse.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Aun sin poder creérselo, Miyako, volteo una vez más para asegurarse de que era cierto lo que sus ojos veían, para al fin caer en cuenta que sí, era cierto lo que tanto negaba. Que ellos estuvieran ahí solo podía significar problemas y no específicamente con ellas. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver que tramaban y que no perjudicaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho en el pasado, en especial el.

–Miyako, puedes escuchar lo que dicen? – preguntó, sin apartar la vista de ellos.

–Espera…– Miyako cerró los ojos y puso atención a su alrededor, concentrándose en los dos chicos que se encontraban platicando, sin percatarse de ellas, y en su mente apareció la imagen de los dos.

 **» Inicio de la visión «**

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está ese idiota? – Hablo, desesperado, un chico alto, rubio, de tez blanca, tenía el pelo corto y alborotado, de ojos azules y brillantes como el mar, traía una perforación en cada oreja, al parecer de 20 años, tal vez menos. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de cuadros azul con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y desabrochada, debajo de esta traía una camisa negra y unos converse azules. Se encontraba recargado en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Quieres calmarte?, Makoto, todavía faltan 10 minutos para que empiece esto– Menciono ya harto de sus quejas, –Ya volverá. ¡Ok! Tranquilízate. –

Sentado, a la derecha del rubio, se encontraba un pelirrojo, alto, de tez medio bronceada, cabello largo hasta la cintura amarrado en una coleta baja, de unos ojos rojos tan brillantes y peligrosos como el fuego, tenía 3 perforaciones en la oreja izquierda, de 20 años más o menos. Vestía un pantalón gris, una camisa roja de manga larga con los botones negros, una corbata negra desarreglada, unas zapatillas Nike rojas con detalles negros y su inseparable gorra roja acomodada hacia atrás. Se encontraba recostado en su asiento con las manos atrás de la cabeza y su mirada fija en el escenario.

–No puedo creerlo, Masaru, ¿es que acaso no te importa? –

–Makoto, estamos hablando de kojiro, – respondió, ya cansado –sabes que siempre hace lo que quiere. Hablar con él es como hablar con la pared. Hasta una mula entiende más que él. – mencionó provocando una risita en su compañero. Makoto soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento dando por terminado el tema.

 **» Fin de la visión «**

Miyako al ver que no dirían más, abrió los ojos y terminó con la visión. Mientras Kaoru dejaba de verlos y volteaba a ver a su hermana. –Y bien? ¿Qué escuchaste? –

–Nada importante, al parecer Butch se separó de ellos y no ha regresado– dijo, sobándose las sienes, pues concentrarse de esa manera hacía que le doliera la cabeza, –¡oh! También escuche que se cambiaron los nombres, bueno, imagino yo, que tienen doble identidad, como nosotras–.

–Bueno, ¿y cuáles son sus "nuevos nombres"? – Preguntó, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

–Brick es Masaru, Butch es Kojiro y Boomer es Makoto– mencionó, mientras contaba con sus dedos.

–Pues, hay que mantenerlos vigilados y evitar el contacto con ellos, no sabemos qué quieren y que es lo que traman, ¿entendido? –

Miyako cambio su expresión a una seria y vio a su hermana directamente a los ojos. –No tienes que decírmelo, no pienso dejar que se acerquen a nosotras, mucho menos a Momoko–. Mencionó apretando los puños. Lo que había pasado hace años era un recuerdo doloroso para ellas y más para Momoko. Gracias a ellos Momoko cambió por completo y ahora es completamente diferente.

Kaoru solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras tenía la vista perdida en algún punto distante a espaldas de su hermana. En eso vio cómo su hermana pelirroja entraba por la puerta trasera del auditorio, con una hoja en manos – _(el discurso)_ – pensó, rápidamente se acercó a Momoko haciendo que Miyako volteara y corriera en su dirección, empujando a Kaoru hacia un lado.

–¡Nee-chan! – gritó, abrazándola. Momoko la recibió gustosa y le acarició la cabeza. Ella podría ser fría y distante con todos, pero con su familia (Miyako, Kaoru, Ken, Poochie y el Profesor) era amable y cariñosa aparte de sobreprotectora, así como ellas lo eran con Momoko. Kaoru, que estuvo a punto de caer por el empujón que recibió de Miyako, se acercó lentamente a ellas y le dio un jalón al cabello de su hermana menor, haciendo que esta se separe de Momoko.

–Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?, Kaoru– se quejó, llorando cómicamente. Kaoru solo rodo los ojos y abrazó a su hermana mayor. Cuando se separaron, Momoko se acercó a Miyako, y le entregó la hoja que traía, era el discurso y tenía que memorizarlo todo, no era muy largo, pero si era algo complicado, nada que ella no pudiera memorizar.

–Momoko…– Kaoru aprovechó que Miyako estaba ocupada, para poder contarle lo que habían visto, pero no estaba segura de sí era buen idea. Miyako se dio cuenta y siguió con lo suyo mientras escuchaba lo que decían. Kaoru suspiró y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, fue interrumpida.

– _(Ellos están aquí. Ya lo sé)_ – Kaoru se sorprendió y frunció el ceño.

–Leíste mi mente. ¡Prometiste que no lo harías! – mencionó, alzando la voz –¡Prometimos no usar nuestros poderes entre nosotras! – Miyako se interpuso entre las dos intuyendo lo que pasaría, pero Momoko puso la mano en su hombro para que se apartara, haciendo caso se movió a un lado y siguió con lo suyo, la pelirroja voltio a ver a su hermana morena.

– _(No leí tu mente, Kaoru. Cuando llegué, me topé con Butch en la terraza)_ – Kaoru y Miyako voltearon a verla sorprendidas, nunca creyeron que algo así sucedería. Arrepintiéndose de haber acusado a su hermana sin pruebas, voltio a verla para pedirle disculpas. Momoko se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, con eso ya la había perdonado.

–¡Dime que ese idiota no te hiso nada! Porque si no, ¡voy ahorita mismo a partirle la cara! – mencionó, mientras se tronaba los dedos.

– _(Tranquila, Kaoru, no me hiso nada. Pero si ocurrió algo gracioso)_ –. Una vez que Momoko les contara lo que paso con Butch, ambas hermanas rompieron en carcajadas mientras se tomaban el estómago.

–Dios… no puedo creerlo… me hubiera gustado verlo, hubiera sido una buena oportunidad de burlarme en su cara de Idiota–. Dijo Kaoru, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita por la risa.

–Yo también hubiera querido verlo, ¿que acaso no se da cuenta de que ya está grandecito? –, añadió Miyako imitando la acción de su hermana.

– _(Miyako dudo que se fijen en eso)_ – y cambiando de semblante añadió: – _(¿Ya averiguaron que hacen aquí?)_ –. Kaoru le contó lo que Miyako había escuchado, mientras esta seguía memorizando el discurso, – _(¿Solo eso?, acaso creen que cambiándose de nombres no los reconoceremos?)_ –, Kaoru solo se encogió de hombros. En eso llega a donde estaban ellas, una señora no más de 50 años, que ni los aparentaba, de buen porte y sonrisa maternal, vestía una falda entubada 5 cm arriba de la rodilla, una camisa beige de botones negros, un saco negro abrochado por el botón de en medio y zapatos negros de tacón corrido.

–Buenas tardes chicas. ¿Todo listo para comenzar? –

–Claro que sí, Directora – Afirmó Miyako, con una sonrisa, mientras sus amigas asentían.

–Alumnos favor de tomar asiento, la ceremonia de entrada dará comienzo... – Anuncio una voz por los altoparlantes.

–Bien, aquí vamos– habló la directora mientras salía, seguida de las chicas.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **» Con los Chicos «**

Unos minutos después de que Momoko llegara con las chicas, Kojiro entro por la puerta principal del auditorio, busco a sus hermanos con la vista y los encontró en la 4 fila en los asientos de en medio, se acercó y se sentó a la derecha de Masaru quedando: Makoto a la izquierda, Masaru al centro y Kojiro a la derecha. Masaru que se había mantenido con la vista perdida mirando el escenario, se acomodó en su asiento, cuando sintió que alguien ocupaba el asiento vacío de enseguida, percatandose que era su hermano. Y antes de que pudiera regañarlo, alguien más se le adelantó.

– Se puede saber, ¿dónde rayos estabas? – exclamó, Makoto, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Y qué hacías? – añadió Masaru, viendo la expresión seria y pensativa que tenía. Su hermano no era de mucho pensar a menos que haya sucedido algo importante.

– Estaba en la terraza del edificio de enseguida, y tuve un pequeño encuentro con…– mencionó, siendo interrumpido por los altoparlantes.

– Alumnos favor de tomar asiento, la ceremonia de entrada dará comienzo... –

En el escenario, uno a uno empezaron a salir los maestros y se fueron posicionando en los asientos que estaban a la derecha, al final salió la directora, qué se posiciono detrás del micrófono y atrás de ella 3 chicas.

–¿Con quién? – preguntó, impaciente, Masaru, sin apartar su vista de Kojiro.

Mientras ellos se veían sin decir nada, Makoto, voltio al escenario y quedó embelesado por lo que vio: 3 chicas muy hermosas, de buen físico. Una pelirroja de cabello largo y brillante, hasta las rodillas. No alcanzaba a apreciar su belleza por el cubre bocas, pero esos ojos rosas se le hacían muy hermosos y conocidos.

A la derecha de ella, se encontraba una morena de cabello largo hasta la cintura, que era sostenido por una coleta alta, con un listón verde y el fleco hacia los lados, de unos ojos verdes claros y bonitos, vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa de seda verde, con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, y debajo de esta un top de tirantes negro y unos botines negros de tacón bajo.

– **¡Buenas tardes! Soy la directora de esta institución y quisiera decirles: sean Bienvenidos a la Universidad de New Townsville, si están aquí quiere decir que fueron los mejores alumnos con la mejor calificación en el examen de selección. Déjenme decirles que no todos pasan este examen, pues gracias a los líderes de la mesa directiva de esta institución nos hemos vuelto la Universidad más codiciada en el último año y hemos tenido que aumentar el puntaje de admisión. A los viejos estudiantes. Les doy la Bienvenida de nuevo a esta, su institución, que les abre las puertas nuevamente y espero que sigan haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y se vuelvan excelentes profesionistas, enorgulleciendo a esta institución. Sin más que decir, ¡aquí están las líderes de la Mesa Directiva de Estudiantes! –** Mencionó, la directora moviéndose a un lado, dejando ver a las chicas que estaban atrás de ella, provocando aplausos, silbidos de emoción y halagos de parte de los hombres, unos más decentes que otros.

Una vez que la directora se apartó, pudo apreciar mejor a las chicas y hubo una que robó toda su atención. Una rubia como él, en medio de las otras dos, cabello largo trenzado de lado, de unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el cielo y una sonrisa encantadora, – _(un ángel)_ –, pensó, vestía un pantalón blanco de vestir, una camisa de seda azul celeste, con el primer botón desabrochado y una corbata negra medio acomodada y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto.

Miyako sintió una mirada insistente y la busco entre la multitud, cuando la encontró, puso una mirada completamente seria y aterradora, miró directamente a los ojos de Makoto, provocando que este bajara la mirada asustado. ¿Por qué lo veía de esa manera? Y más importante: ¿ella lo conocía? Por su mirada podía decir que sí, Miyako cambio su expresión a una de burla al ver la reacción de Makoto. Ignorando lo que sucedió y situándose frente al micrófono empezó con el discurso de Bienvenida.

– **Una vez más Bienvenidos, nuevos estudiantes y compañeros. Para los que no me conocen mí nombre es Miyako Kitazawa y soy la Vicepresidenta y Coordinadora Artística de la Mesa Directiva de Estudiantes. Y ellas, son mis hermanas mayores: Momoko Kitazawa Presidenta de la Mesa Directiva y Coordinadora Académica…** – dijo señalando a su hermana pelirroja que hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en modo de saludo, – **y Kaoru Kitazawa, Coordinadora Deportiva** –. Esta vez señaló a su hermana morena que imito la acción de su hermana mayor.

Sin escuchar lo que la chica dijo y todavía aturdido por su reacción, Makoto, sintió una mirada todavía más penetrante y pesada que la de ella, tan escalofriante que le erizo la piel y con lentitud levantó la mirada, encontrando un rosa tan profundo y frío que parecían las mismas puertas del tártaro. Tan sumergido estaba en esos ojos que poco a poco sentía que dejaba de respirar hasta que la imagen de una pelirroja de ojos rosas sonriéndole, hizo que apartara la vista. Esta vez pudo reconocer a la chica que lo miraba de esa manera.

– Momoko…, Momoko Akatsutsumi…, Blossom…– susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano pelirrojo lo escuchara y volteara a verlo asombrado. Makoto vio a su hermano con los ojos completamente abiertos y apuntó hacia el escenario para que volteara en esa dirección, Masaru captó la acción y volteo, quedando prendado completamente de la maravillosa imagen que tenía frente a él, esa chica pelirroja le pareció tan hermosa y misteriosa a la vez, que le provocaba unas ansias de saber cómo se vería sin el cubre bocas que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que su hermano había dicho.

– Makoto, que estás diciendo? – pregunto, volteando a verlo.

– Ella es Blossom, Masaru, estoy seguro–, y volteando a verla dijo: – Ella es la líder de las Powerpuff Girls Z… _(Nee-san, te encontré)_ – pensó.

Kojiro, viendo que Masaru había volteado con Makoto, miro hacia el escenario, quedando maravillado por la morena que se encontraba en el escenario de brazos cruzados y mirada seria. Se quedó observándola por unos segundos, apreciando su aspecto y su rostro, esos ojos tan hermosos que lo dejaron cautivado. Kaoru se dio cuenta de eso, frunció el ceño y volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que kojiro desviara la vista, acaso se acababa de burlar de él?, cuando volteo a verla nuevamente, ella veía hacia otro lado.

Cambiando de objetivo, esta vez observó a la rubia que seguía hablando sobre valores y actitudes, bla, bla, bla, muy aburrido para seguir escuchando, entonces la vio, ahí estaba, la persona que lo había humillado en tan poco tiempo y sin ninguna audiencia: Blossom. Y rápidamente ató cabos, si ella está ahí quiere decir, que la rubia es Bubbles y la morena, ¿Buttercup?, y viéndolas detenidamente a cada una, se dio una palmada mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes de lo obvio, entonces reaccionó cómicamente. Había tenido su primer flechazo por su contraparte "la machorra" y todavía más vergonzoso, ella se dio cuenta.

–¡Maldita mi suerte! – exclamó, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos.

–¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto, Masaru.

–¡Con ella me tope en la terraza! –. dijo apuntando a la pelirroja y les contó lo que había pasado en su encuentro con Blossom. Los dos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que kojiro les había contado.

–¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?, maldita sea kojiro! ¡Si antes nos odiaban, ahora más! – exclamó, Makoto, todo desesperado.

– Cállate, Makoto. No quiero escucharte. Aparte no sé de qué te quejas. Ya habíamos acordado no acercarnos a ellas si llegábamos a encontrarlas–. Makoto suspiro, era cierto lo había prometido, pero él no iba a dejar las cosas así, necesitaba disculparse por lo que había hecho.

–¿No me digas que te enamoraste de una de ellas? – pregunto, Masaru, al ver la expresión que su hermano ponía. Makoto desvió la mirada, no quería responder. – Makoto? –

–¡Olvídalo hermano!, no vinimos a eso, dijimos que íbamos a cambiar, ¡sí!, ¡pero no para estar con ellas! – En cierto punto Kojiro también esperaba poder hablar, aunque sea con Kaoru.

– **Y como último punto el baile de bienvenida será la próxima semana, espero que todos puedan asistir, recuerden no es necesario que vayan acompañados, todos estarán presentes. La temática del baile será: Antifaces** –. Cuando terminó de hablar se escucharon los aplausos y gritos de alegría. – **Una última cosa chicos. Saliendo de aquí irán al edificio de enseguida donde les darán sus horarios dependiendo de la carrera que tomen. Espero que su estancia aquí sea grata y creen muchos bonitos recuerdos. Gracias.** –

Miyako hizo una reverencia de despedida y salió del escenario seguida de sus hermanas, una vez fuera del auditorio avanzaron hacia el edificio de enseguida para checar sus horarios y luego ir a la sala de la Directiva.

Mientras los chicos seguían en sus lugares, viendo como poco a poco se iba desalojando. Cuando ya quedaban pocas personas presentes, Masaru se levantó y seguido de sus hermanos salió de ahí.

Makoto,- se dirigió a su hermano, era raro que el actuara así, algo debió haber pasado y tenía que averiguarlo. –qué hiciste? –

– Cuando lo solucione, te diré–. Masaru asintió y se encaminaron al edificio continuo.

– _(¿Qué es lo que ocultas, rosadita?)_ – para Masaru verla de esa manera solo ocasiono que su curiosidad floreciera, necesitaba estar cerca de ella y saber que le pasaba. Y estaba seguro que Makoto tenía algo que ver. – _(Sea lo que sea lo sabré)_. –

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

ヾ (*'∀｀*)ﾉヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios: si les gusto, si no les gusto, si fue pésimo. Tomates y rosas son bienvenidos xD

Gracias por sus Reviews:

anafdezhdez55: Aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Espero te guste. Saludos.

Nogizaka Haruka: Laa vdd queria hacer a las chicas un poco diferentes, pero no tanto para queo se pierda su personalidad original, Momoko si la hice mas diferente, por todo lo que paso y como ya habia dicho Aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero lo disfrutes. Nos Leemos. Saludos.

Próximamente siguiente capítulo (no se cuando pero será pronto)  
Adiós \\(￣ ￣)


	3. Chapter 3 Tanto Tiempo Parte 2

Hola~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ Aqui Lessliee, de nuevo

Perdonen la tardanza, pero tuve unos problemitas personales y no pude terminar el capitulo y mucho menos subirlo. pero aqui esta, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios

Bien, sin molestarlos más. Empecemos!

Disclaimer: Demashita Powerpuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado.

(Pensamientos)  
[Notas de Autor]  
-Diálogos-  
 **»«»Cambio de escena«»«**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **~ROMPIENDO EL DESTINO~**

 **CAP.3 TANTO TIEMPO PARTE 2**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

El resto del día, para todos los estudiantes fue normal y tranquilo, ya que por ser el primer día de clases la mayoría de los profesores usaron sus horas para hacer las presentaciones. Pero para nuestro grupo favorito: para desgracia de unos y fortuna de otros; que, a pesar de tener diferentes carreras, tuvieron varias clases en las que coincidieron. Y solo una donde estuvieron todos juntos: Ingles.

–¡Estúpido sorteo!, ¡estúpida profesora!, ¡estúpido idiota! – susurró maldiciendo a todo aquél que pasara por su mente, la razón: justo al lado de ella tuvo que estar la persona que menos quería.

–Tranquila, Nena. Estoy seguro que deseabas estar conmigo – dijo, con una sonrisa ladina, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– _(¡Ahhh! ¡Estúpido Butch!)_ – pensó, y es que; como era posible que tuviera, no, corrección, que tuvieran tan mala suerte, exactamente tenían que quedar todos juntos en una sola clase de ahora en adelante. Y no era que le molestara compartir clases con sus hermanas, No, lo que odiaba era tener al trio de idiotas en la misma clase y peor aún tener al idiota N°1 sentado al lado de ella. –No me digas "Nena", ¡idiota! –

Y es que todo había empezado por una pelea infantil y estúpida, causada por nadie más y nadie menos que: el idiota ya mencionado. El solo hecho de recordarlo hacia que se enojara más, aparte del hecho de tenerlo en el asiento de enseguida, no le ayudaba mucho.

 **» FLASHBACK «**

Las chicas ya habían ido por sus horarios y ahora se dirigían a su primera clase que era inglés, ya que habían quedado las tres juntas. Cuando llegaron fueron a tomar sus asientos, que como siempre, eran los últimos de atrás [los asientos son mesas de trabajo de 2 personas, que están acomodados en 3 filas de 5 asientos cada una, en total vendría siendo 10 personas por fila] y siempre quedaban; Momoko por su condición siempre quedaba sola en la última mesa que está pegada a la ventana, mientras Miyako y Kaoru se quedaban en la mesa que estaba enfrente de Momoko.

Una vez instaladas en sus asientos se dispusieron a esperar al maestro que les impartiría la clase, mientras cada quien hacia algo diferente. Kaoru saco sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música, Miyako saco una libreta y se puso a garabatear en ella y Momoko se recostó en su asiento, para tomar una siesta. Poco a poco se iba llenando el salón, y faltaban solo 3 minutos para que empezara la clase. Justo en el momento en el que toco el timbre, se escucha como abren la puerta de golpe, provocando que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían y que algunos despertaran de mala gana, volteando a ver a los responsables de tanto jaleo, encontrando a 3 chicos muy guapos que respiraban con dificultad.

–¡Todo es tu culpa Masaru! – se quejó el rubio, tenia ambas manos en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

–Se puede saber, ¿por qué es mi culpa? – preguntó indignado.

–¡Te dije que pidiéramos indicaciones!, y dijiste que no, asegurando que, ¡tú! Sabias cómo llegar–. Hablo, ya más calmado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando acusadoramente a su hermano mayor.

–yo sé cómo llegar! – aseguró, –la culpa la tiene Kojiro, que se quedó ligando con una chica en la entrada–. Dijo, mientras apuntaba a su hermano moreno, que en ese momento estaba platicando con una chica en el asiento de enfrente. Makoto rodo los ojos, su hermano no tenía remedio.

Ignorando lo que su hermano hacía, ambos chicos voltearon hacia la parte trasera del salón para buscar unos asientos libres, cuando lo hicieron encontraron una mesa disponible al lado de una chica pelirroja, y junto a esta un asiento desocupado. Masaru jalo del cuello a su hermano moreno para que lo siguiera, andando atrás de ellos el rubio. Mientras se iban acercando a los asientos se dieron cuenta de quién era la chica pelirroja y justo enfrente de ellos estaban una rubia y una morena que los veían con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Makoto que no iba prestando atención por donde caminaba, se tropezó con la correa de una mochila, empujando a Kojiro, haciendo que este cayera encima de la morena, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

–¡Aléjate de mí!, Maldito pervertido! – gruñó, Kaoru, mientras empujaba a Kojiro lejos de ella, provocando que el chico callera de sentón al suelo.

–¡Yo no fui!, tonta! Makoto, fue el que me empujó– dijo, mientras se sobaba la zona afectada. Kaoru se le acercó rápidamente y lo tomo del cuello, acercándolo a su rostro. –qué te pasa? ¡Tonta! –

–Como me dijiste? ¡Imbécil! – susurró, amenazadoramente, mientras le brotaba una vena en la frente.

Todos en el salón estaban callados, presenciando como el chico nuevo se jugaba la vida contra la chica más ruda de la Universidad, tenías que ser muy estúpido e idiota, para acercarte a ella o, a sus hermanas y no valorar tu vida, para tener que insultar a alguna de las 3; porque si había algo que odiara, era ser insultada y él lo había hecho. Y cuando creyeron que no podían empeorar las cosas, Kojiro, dijo algo que horrorizo a todos y enfureció más a Kaoru.

–Oye preciosa– dijo poniendo una sonrisa ladina y seductora, –Si quieres un beso, solo tienes que pedirlo. Y con mucho gusto te lo doy…– Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Kaoru, le encesto un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Makoto y Masaru, hicieron una mueca de dolor; ese golpe si le dejaría una bonita marca para toda la semana. Kaoru, satisfecha por lo que hizo, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su asiento. Pero en el momento en que iba a dar un paso, kojiro, le puso el pie haciendo que esta tropezara y callera al suelo.

Kaoru, se levantó furiosa del suelo y se acercó al chico, que ya se encontraba de pie, para darle otro golpe, cosa que kojiro evitó, a duras penas, pues la morena era muy rápida. Makoto que se encontraba a un lado de Masaru y atrás de la morena, se acercó a ellos para detenerlos y evitar que su hermano se metiera en más problemas, sin percatarse que Momoko, se había levantado para acerarse y detener a su hermana. Cuando llego a ellos, Makoto, trato de detener otro golpe que iba directo al rostro de su hermano, jalando a Kaoru hacia atrás, haciendo que esta retrocediera, pero también golpeando a Momoko en el pecho, provocando que esta callera de sentón.

– _(¡OH NO! ¡Que hice!)_ – pensó, horrorizado y sudando de nervios, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Momoko!... perdón... yo... – pobre diablo, si había algo que Kaoru odiara más que ser insultada era que se metieran con sus hermanas y el pobre chico había marcado su sentencia de muerte (aún más, si se puede). Miyako que se había quedado sentada todo el tiempo, se levantó de golpe al ver a su hermana caer y se dirigió rápidamente a Makoto.

–Eres idiota? ¡Fíjate en lo que haces! –. Lo regaño, mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba un puntapié en la espinilla.

–Auch! ¡Rubia estúpida! ¡Eso me dolió! – reclamó, mientras se sobaba la zona afectada. –A parte, la culpa, la tiene tu hermana "la machorra" por no calmarse–. Ahora si estaba muerto.

–Que dijiste? – hablaron, al unísono ambas hermanas, y entre las dos empezaron a golpear al rubio. Kojiro, para ayudar a su hermano se metió a la pelea siendo un 2vs2: hombres contra mujeres. Masaru, que ignoro a sus hermanos, se acercó a Momoko, para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Deja que te ayude–. Dijo, mientras le tendía la mano, pero Momoko la aparto de un manotazo, – trato de ser amable– hablo, perdiendo la paciencia. Momoko ignoro, lo dicho por el chico y al momento de querer levantarse, Masaru, la agarra del brazo y la levanta a la fuerza. –De nada ~– dijo, sarcásticamente, aun sin soltarla. Momoko, de un tirón, se soltó de su agarre, y volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Rosa y Rojo, se encontraron en una guerra de miradas y sentimientos: los ojos de Masaru, mostraban la curiosidad y fascinación que tenía por esa hermosa y misteriosa chica de ojos rosas, mientras los ojos de Momoko, demostraban el desprecio que sentía por el chico de ojos sangre.

Justo en ese momento, se abre la puerta y entra una mujer, de entre los 30 y los 40 años de edad, de estatura baja, cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, de ojos azules y sonrisa cálida, encontrándose una escena, un tanto graciosa; Kaoru se encontraba aplicándole una llave de lucha a Makoto, mientras este lloraba pidiendo ayuda, a un lado de ellos, estaba Kojiro, tratando de quitarse de encima a Miyako, que estaba golpeándolo en la cabeza con su lapicera y atrás de ellos, ambos pelirrojos se mataban con la mirada (o eso parecía). Caminó hacia su escritorio y dejo caer los libros, haciendo un estruendoso ruido, provocando que los chicos se separen asustados.

–Alguien… Puede explicarme. ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó, mientras cruzaba los brazos y daba pequeños golpes al suelo, con la punta del zapato.

–Señorita Keane…este…amm…pues…verá…– habló, nerviosamente, Miyako; a pesar de ser una maestra tranquila, la señorita Keane, solía poner los peores castigos. – _(ahora que)_ – pensó, pues no se le ocurría nada.

–Lo que pasa…– habló, Kaoru, –es, qué el idiota de aquí…– continuó, señalando al rubio, –golpeo a Momoko, tirándola al suelo– terminó, cruzándolos brazos, mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Oh Dios! – exclamó, poniendo ambas manos en la boca, –Momoko, cariño, estas bien? – la pelirroja asintió, relajando a su maestra. Un poco más tranquila, volteo a ver al rubio, –muy bien, Joven…–

–Him… Señorita Keane. Mi nombre es Makoto Him–. Respondió, con voz tranquila.

–Muy bien. Joven Him, en esta institución, no se toleran ese tipo de acciones y faltas de respeto–, hablo, de forma calmada, pero con firmeza, –así que, le pido, se controle y se disculpe con su compañera–. Finalizo, poniendo los brazos en las caderas, mientras esperaba que, el chico se disculpara.

–Lo siento, Momoko–, habló, mirando a la chica, con ojos suplicantes, cosa que solo Masaru observó. La pelirroja desvió la mirada ignorando al rubio, este resignado miro a la maestra y añadió: –Maestra, yo no lo hice intencionalmente, fue un accidente. La culpa la tiene ella…– dijo, señalando a la morena, que rodo los ojos con fastidio. –que estaba peleando con mi hermano. Yo solo intente detenerlos–.

–¿Y se puede saber, la razón de la pelea? Señorita Kitazawa–. Preguntó, observando como Kaoru, amenazaba a Makoto, con la mirada, y este se escondía atrás de su hermano moreno. Y antes de que Kaoru pudiera responder, alguien se le adelantó.

–Lo que pasa, Profesora– hablo, mientras veía a Kaoru, con una sonrisa ladina –es, qué Kaoru, se enojó, porque no quise besarla–. Kaoru, furiosa, se lanzó contra Kojiro, ahora si para matarlo, empezando así una nueva pelea entre los dos. Makoto y Miyako, trataban de separar a sus respectivo hermano y hermana, mientras Masaru y Momoko, se quedaban parados, de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada.

La señorita Keane, ya harta de esa escena, azoto los libros contra el escritorio, haciendo que todos se callen, y poniendo una sonrisa inocente (totalmente falsa), provocando que a todos se les erizara la piel, dijo: –Como veo, que se llevan taaan bien, no creo que les moleste compartir asientos–.

 **» FLASHBACK END «**

Y así fue, como terminaron compartiendo asiento. Momoko que se había quedado en su lugar, pudo apreciar como Kaoru maldecía su suerte, tampoco es que ella esté muy feliz; ya que para su desgracia tuvo que compartir mesa con Masaru, mientras Miyako compartía la mesa con Makoto, quedando cada pareja en una fila: Miyako y Makoto, quedaron en la primera mesa, de la primera fila, cerca de la puerta, Kaoru y Kojiro, quedaron en la mesa de en medio, de la fila de en medio, y por ultimo Momoko y Masaru, quedaron en la última mesa, de la última fila, cerca de la ventana. Las chicas solo pensaban una sola cosa: Tenían la peor suerte del mundo, mientras los chicos disimulaban, lo felices y satisfechos que estaban.

– _(¡Kaoru, tranquilízate!)_ – regaño a su hermana, que seguía maldiciendo.

– _(Lo hare, cuando esta estúpida clase termine)_ – respondió, volteando a verla, con el ceño fruncido. Y como por arte de magia, en ese momento sonó la campana, haciendo que Kaoru se relajara. – _(salvada por la campana)_ – pensó, burlonamente, y como si su asiento quemara, se levantó y se encamino a la puerta, para esperar a sus hermanas.

Miyako, que se la pasó toda la clase sentada, escuchando las presentaciones de todos, al escuchar la campana, se levantó, tranquilamente y acompaño a su hermana a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a ver a su hermana mayor, que estaba guardando sus cosas, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

Masaru, que había visto, todo el comportamiento de las chicas, se quedó sentado en su lugar, viendo como Makoto se acercaba a Kojiro y hablaba con él. Ignorando a sus hermanos, volteo a ver a su compañera de mesa, observando como guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente, ignorando su presencia. Masaru, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, imperceptiblemente, Momoko era muy bonita, a pesar de ocultar la mitad de su rostro, sus ojos rosas e inexpresivos lo atraían de sobremanera.

–Oye… yo quisiera…– habló, pero no pudo continuar, porque Momoko se levantó, y se alejó a paso rápido, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez se acercó a sus hermanas, caminaron juntas por el pasillo principal con dirección a los casilleros.

–Qué clase les toca? – preguntó, Kaoru, con voz cansada, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su casillero.

–Tenemos comunicación, en el ala este. Después yo tengo economía, en el edificio principal y Momoko cultura en el ala oeste–. respondió, Miyako, cerrando su casillero, mientras Momoko asentía.

–Genial~…– dijo, sarcásticamente. –…la muda en clase de comunicación, que van a estudiar?, lenguaje de señas– mencionó, mientras miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona. Momoko rodo los ojos y le dio un leve empujón a su hermana en forma de juego, mientras, Kaoru y Miyako reían a carcajadas, atrayendo la mirada de todos, en especial la de tres chicos, que se encontraban en los casilleros de enfrente.

–Bueno, chicas…– dijo, dejando de reír, y acomodando su mochila en su brazo derecho. –…yo las dejo, tengo Tecnología en el edificio principal y quiero llegar antes, para agarrar mi área de trabajo "fa-vo-ri-ta"–. Dijo, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

–Hay que irnos, Nee-chan– hablo, Miyako, mientras daba la vuelta para ir por el camino contrario al que tomo la morena, siendo seguida por Momoko.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **» Con los Chicos «**

Justo cuando Momoko, salió del salón, Kojiro y Makoto se acercaron a Masaru, que al parecer seguía sorprendido; jamás de los jamases, una chica lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Siempre se burlaba de los chicos que veía en el parque, cuando eran dejados por sus "novias" con la palabra en la boca y el rechazo marcado en su frente.

–No te preocupes, hermano–, hablo, el moreno, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, –siempre hay, una primera vez…– dijo, soltando una risotada, haciendo que Masaru apartara su mano de un empujón, mientras Makoto, negaba con la cabeza y con una sonrisa ladina.

–Bueno, ve el lado bueno– menciono, el rubio, llamando la atención de sus hermanos. – al menos, estamos cerca de ellas–. Kojiro y Masaru asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la puerta, para ir a sus casilleros y guardar sus cosas.

Una vez llegaron a sus casilleros, les llamo la atención, la cantidad de chicos que había a lo largo del pasillo; y no era porque se les hiciera raro que hubiera tanta gente en el pasillo, lo raro era, que solo había puros chicos, con cara de idiotas y viendo un punto fijo. Cuando de repente escuchan unas risas y voltean encontrándose a 2 de las PPGZ riendo, mientras la pelirroja cruzaba los brazos. – _(así que, esa era la razón_ ) – pensó, Masaru, sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en su pecho. – _(debo estar volviéndome loco…)._ En eso escucha lo que unos chicos, que estaban a un lado de él, decían.

–En serio, hermano, esa chica esta como quiere–. dijo, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos claros, mientras abría su casillero.

–Pero no crees que da un poco de miedo, digo, nunca habla–. Habló, su compañero, un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos negros.

–Y eso que? Estoy seguro que para lo que la quiero, no necesito que hable. Además, si me la llevo a la cama, ninguna chica se resistirá a estar conmigo–. Cuando escuchó eso, Masaru, apretó los puños y le dieron unas ganas imperceptibles de partirle la cara al chico castaño. – _(definitivamente, estoy loco)_ – pensó, abriendo su casillero para guardar sus cosas.

–Y no solo eso, tendrás el respeto de todos los chicos de la Universidad, hasta de los sempais–.

–Aunque, debes admitir que sus hermanas, no están nada mal–. Habló, mientras ambos chicos, se alejaban por el pasillo.

Masaru, observó cómo los chicos, se perdían poco a poco entre las personas. No dejaba de pensar, en lo que ese chico había dicho sobre Momoko, no tenía sentido, ¿porque le molestó tanto lo que había dicho?, porqué se sentía de esa manera? No encontraba una respuesta lógica, tanto tiempo sin verla y ahora le pasaba eso. Si definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco.

–Qué clase les toca? – pregunto, Makoto, sacando a Masaru de sus pensamientos, que rápidamente volteo a verlos.

–Yo tengo, Tecnología– respondió, Kojiro, cerrando la puerta de su casillero. –Así que, nos vemos luego, quiero agarrar un buen lugar–. Y se encamino a las escaleras, mientras se despedía de sus hermanos agitando la mano.

–Y tú? – preguntó, viendo a su hermano pelirrojo.

–Comunicación– respondió, sacando un libro de su casillero e imitando la acción de su hermano.

–A mí me toca, Administración, en el ala este–. Dijo, imitando la acción de sus hermanos. –Comunicación queda por ahí, así que, vamos juntos–. Masaru asintió y los dos caminaron por el lado contrario que su hermano.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Las clases habían terminado y ya todos los alumnos disponían a retirarse a sus hogares, para poder descansar, unos más felices que otros. Las chicas se encontraron en los casilleros, guardaron sus cosas y caminaron en dirección a la salida del edificio, siendo seguidas por los chicos a unos cuantos metros atrás.

–¡No puedo creerlo! Tenemos 9 clases en todo el día, ¡y en todas tiene que estar uno de los 3 idiotas! – exclamó, Kaoru, mientras seguía maldiciendo su suerte. –Me toco compartir 3 clases más con Kojiro. En ni una clase me dejo en paz, siempre me molestaba con el accidente del "beso" –.

–Tranquila, Kaoru. Ni una, está mejor que tu–. Mencionó, Miyako, con pesar. –Después de mi clase con Momoko, Makoto estuvo conmigo el resto de las clases. Siempre se sentaba a un lado de mí y trataba de sacarme platica. Era molesto– dijo, mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos.

– _(al menos, ustedes se libraron de ellos, aunque sea una hora)_ –. Habló, mentalmente, con un tono cansado. – _(Masaru estuvo en todas mis clases y siempre se sentaba a lado de mí, si no hubiera sido porque tocaste conmigo en comunicación, no dudo que lo hubiera hecho también)_ –.

–Dime que no trato de hacerte algo, porque te juro, que lo dejo sin descendencia–. Dijo, la morena, provocando una risilla en su hermana rubia, que dejo de reír para ver a su hermana mayor.

–Oye Momoko…– habló, haciendo que esta volteara a verla. –…dices que Masaru se sentó en todas las clases a tu lado–. Dijo, mientras su hermana asentía. –¿No sintió frio? Porque yo tuve que ponerme un suéter, cuando me senté a tu lado–. Y era cierto, cuando tomaron asiento, Miyako inmediatamente saco su suéter. Pero Masaru no lo hiso, y no, porque no lo tuviera, ella vio cuando Masaru guardo su suéter en su mochila. Entonces, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no pudo sentir frio? Paró repentinamente, haciendo que sus hermanas y los chicos, detuvieran su paso. ¿Y si Masaru era igual que ella? No era posible, ¿o sí? Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, cuando un chico se acero a ellas y la abrazo, haciendo que diera un brinco por el susto.

–Momo-nee–. Momoko, miró hacia arriba, encontrando el rostro de un Ken sonriente. Correspondió el abrazo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Separándose del chico y acariciando su mejilla preguntó:

– _(¿Qué haces aquí Ken?) –_ El chico aun sonrojado, volteo a ver a sus hermanas apenado. Las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa, tranquilizando a su hermano pequeño.

–Iré con Miya-nee y Kao-nee, a visitar a Kuriko y a tus padres–. Respondió, con una sonrisa triste. Momoko asintió, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

– _(Los esperare en la casa, con la cena lista. No tarden_ ) – Una vez dicho eso, volteo a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. Segura de que nadie la veía, alzo vuelo con dirección a su hogar, dejando su estela rosa, perdiéndose entre las nubes, mientras sus hermanos caminaban a la salida del campus.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **» Con los Chicos «**

Al termino de las clases, los chicos se encontraron en el pasillo y se fueron juntos a los casilleros. Una vez guardaron sus cosas, se encaminaron a la salida del edificio.

–Miren, ahí van las chicas. Vamos–. Dijo, kojiro, andando detrás de las PPGZ, siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

–¿De qué creen que estén hablando? –. Preguntó, Makoto, viendo como Kaoru gritaba al cielo una que otra maldición.

–De seguro, está hablando de la suerte que tiene por tocar en la mayoría de las clases, conmigo–. Habló, lleno de orgullo. Pero cuando escucho que Kaoru decía: "lo dejare sin descendencia" le corrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal, – _(me habrá escuchado)_ – pensó, temeroso.

–Dudo mucho, que este diciendo eso–. Dijo, Makoto, mientras veía a Miyako reír, por el comentario de su hermana, – _(que linda sonrisa)_ – pensó, mientras se ruborizaba.

Masaru seguía pensando en su día, en pocas ocasiones, cuando estaba cerca de Momoko, sentía un cambio imperceptible en la temperatura, no le tomo importancia, creyendo que el clima del salón estaba demasiado bajo. Cada que podía, trataba de hablar con ella, pero nunca se le ocurría nada que decir. Mientras observaba a Momoko, a lo lejos observo a un chico alto, de cabello negro, recargado en el portón del campus, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ignorando al chico, posó su vista en Momoko, que repentinamente paro su paso, haciendo que sus hermanas y ellos se detuvieran.

–Porque se detuvieron? – Pregunto, Masaru, viendo a sus hermanos.

–No lo sé, Miyako estaba hablando con ella y de pronto se detuvo–. Respondió, Makoto, que seguía viendo a la rubia.

–Oigan… quien es ese chico? – dijo, Kojiro, apuntando al muchacho; que Masaru había visto antes, mientras este se acercaba corriendo hacia las chicas. –Donde se acerque a Kaoru…– mencionó, mientras se tronaba los dedos. Se relajó, cuando vio que el chico, abrazaba a Momoko y esta le correspondía. –Vaya~– dijo, sorprendido, –Hermano, creo que tienes un rival–.

Masaru, que había visto al chico abrazar a Momoko, apretó los puños cuando, Momoko, acaricio la mejilla del muchacho y este se sonrojaba por eso. Ignorando las burlas y comentarios de Kojiro, seguía observando lo que esos dos hacían, _–(¿quién es el?)–_ pensó, mientras veía como Momoko volteaba a ambos lados, cuando Momoko, estuvo a punto de voltear hacia atrás, Masaru empujo a sus hermanos para que se escondieran atrás de un árbol.

–Chicos– habló, mientras veía como Momoko, alzaba vuelo sin transformarse. –Tengo algo que hacer, los veo al rato en los dormitorios. ¡HARD BRICK! – Se transformó, usando el mismo traje que Butch, solo que lo verde era rojo, y su cabello lo tenía suelto, bajo la gorra. Y antes de que sus hermanos dijeran algo, alzo vuelo siguiendo la estela rosa que desaparecía entre las nubes.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Momoko se desvió del camino un poco, con dirección al parque más cercano a su hogar. Ya era noche; su padre ya estaría en casa, y no quería que él, la viera llorar. Aterrizó, a la orilla de un pequeño lago, que se encontraba al centro del parque, un lugar poco concurrido y aún menos de noche. Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar, poco a poco el lugar se empezaba a llenar de neblina y la temperatura comenzaba a descender, congelando poco a poco el lago, y las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, se convertían en pequeños cristales, al tocar el suelo.

Brick desde una distancia prudente, veía como Momoko lloraba, se sentía mal y no sabía porque, tenía ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero no lo haría. Se abstendría de hacer una locura, hasta no saber, ¿por qué? Se sentía de esa manera. Por el momento se iría, y dejaría a la chica tranquila, ya después averiguaría, lo que le pasaba. Estaba listo para irse de ahí, pero cuando dio la vuelta, piso accidentalmente una rama, haciendo que esta se rompiera y provocando que la chica se pusiera alerta.

Al escuchar el ruido, Momoko se levantó rápidamente, buscando a su acompañante no deseado. Ya era tarde, y no debía haber nadie en el parque, más que parejas dando un paseo nocturno y lo único era que alguien la espiaba. Poniendo sus sentidos alerta y agudizando su visión, busco por todos lados, hasta que observo, como una sombra se movía lentamente, atrás de un árbol. Sin esperar un momento más, lanzo una esfera de energía rosa, hacia esa dirección, haciendo que la sombra se asustara y detuviera su paso.

–Tranquila. No quiero hacerte daño–. Habló, Brick, mientras salía de su escondite con los brazos en alto y aun sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. – _(si no me hubiera movido a tiempo, hubiera sido yo, el que tuviera un agujero en el abdomen) –_ pensó, recordando como la esfera de energía, había dejado un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

– _(Créeme que, si quisiera, ya tendrías ese agujero en el abdomen_ ) –. Habló, Momoko, cruzando los brazos, haciendo que Brick, diera un pequeño brinco por el susto. _–(¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste?)_ –.

Pero Brick no le hiso caso, seguía sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, – _(¿estoy oyendo voces? ¡Me volví loco!)_ – pensó, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza.

Momoko rodo los ojos con fastidio, tratará de verse muy maduro, pero sigue siendo un idiota, como sus hermanos. – _(Estoy segura que tu estado mental nunca fue bueno. Pero déjame decirte que, no, no estas escuchando "voces". Estoy hablando a través de tu mente)_ –.

–Quieres decir… que puedes leer mi mente? – pregunto, nervioso, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica. Eso quiere decir que, lo que pasaba por su mente durante todo el día, ella pudo haberlo escuchado. –Entonces… leíste mi mente… todo el día? –.

– _(Yo puedo decidir a quién le leo la mente. Y créeme que leer la tuya, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo)_ –Brick, se sintió ofendido por esa respuesta; entonces para ella, él no era importante. Ignorando el comentario, la observo detenidamente, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y todavía estaban escarchados de lágrimas, que hacían que sus ojos rosas se vieran más brillantes, bajo la luz de la luna. Inconscientemente se acercó, a paso lento a Momoko.

Estando alerta a los movimientos del chico, Momoko, no se movió, simplemente lo observaba. Cuando estuvo a su altura, se dio el tiempo de observarlo, y pudo comprobar, que él era mucho más alto que ella, más alto que Ken por una cabeza, y realmente apuesto. Esos ojos rojos, que cuando eran niñas le daban miedo (pero nunca lo demostró), ahora se le hacían tan hermosos y cálidos.

–Por qué llorabas? – preguntó, en un susurro, Brick, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica, que no escucho su pregunta, haciendo que desviara la mirada. Observo su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban: el lago estaba totalmente congelado y cuando hablaba, se podía ver su aliento. –Porque esta todo congelado? Apenas estamos en Agosto–.

Momoko, reaccionó. ¿Apenas se dio cuenta? Volteo a verlo, dio un paso atrás, se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, y con esta tocó a Brick en el pecho. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como lentamente, empezaba a aparecer una capa delgada de hielo; cuando siempre que tocaba a alguien, sin tener los guantes puestos, este se congelaba inmediatamente. Brick, sorprendido por lo que pasaba dio un paso atrás, sacudiéndose la camisa, que tenía un poco de escarcha. – _(Así que, a esto se refería Butch)_ –pensó, mientras volteaba a ver a la chica, que seguía sorprendida. –Que fue eso? – preguntó.

Momoko, ignoró completamente al chico y dándose la vuelta, alzo el vuelo, con dirección a su casa. Brick, observó como la chica se alejaba a toda velocidad, dejando su estela rosa.

– _(No importa cuánto tarde, Momoko. Ten por seguro que sabré, que fue lo que te paso) –._ Pensó, mientras deshacía su transformación, y caminaba con dirección a la salida. Mientras, en el fondo se podía ver como el lago se descongelaba poco a poco y la temperatura, regresaba a la normalidad.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios: si les gusto, si no les gusto, si fue pésimo. Tomates y rosas son bienvenidos xD

Una vez más, perdon por el retraso, procuro tener el capitulo listo en una semana, para que no esperen mucho, pero ahora no pude por unos problemillas. espero me perdonen.

Gracias por sus Reviews:

NatyCreativegirl0974: Que bueno, que te gusto. Makoto, esconde muchas, muuuchas cosas, que poco a poco se irán revelando. espero que este capitulo te guste y sigas esta humilde historia. Lamento la tardanza y espero no dejes de leerla. Saludos!

ceitlyn: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, lamento la tardanza, y espero te guste.

Próximamente siguiente capítulo (no se cuando pero será pronto)  
Adiós \\(￣ ￣)


	4. Chapter 4 Tanto Tiempo Parte 3

Hola~ ヾ(*'*)ﾉ Aqui Lessliee, de nuevo

Perdonen la tardanza, como no tengo quien cuide a mi bebe se me hace más difícil escribir los capítulos y aún más subirlos.

Para recompensarlos eh aquí un capítulo largo.

Bien, sin molestarlos más. Empecemos!

Disclaimer: Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado.

 _(Pensamientos)_

 _[...Recuerdos...]_

-Diálogos-

 **»«»Cambio de escena«»«**

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

 **~ROMPIENDO EL DESTINO~**

 **CAP.4 TANTO TIEMPO PARTE 3**

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

Para todos, es tan difícil levantarse una mañana de lunes, y más; si ese lunes, es el tan esperado baile: para unos, y la pesadilla de tacones: para otros. Porque, ¿¡a qué estúpido se le ocurre organizar un baile en lunes?! Es ilógico, esa era la pesadilla de dos chicas que ya tenían planeado, NO IR, al _"estúpido baile":_ palabras textuales de Kaoru. Pero Miyako no se rindió y prosiguió con su discurso de _"es nuestro deber como representantes estudiantiles participar en este tipo de eventos, bla, bla, bla… aparte, quiero presumir los hermosos vestidos que diseñé en las vacaciones y que mejor que ustedes para lucirlos"._ Y así fue como, entre caritas de perrito mojado y muchos pucheros lindos de parte de Miyako, las dos chicas terminaron aceptando ir.

Momoko, se había levantado como siempre a las 7am, por qué?: una ducha. No había nada mejor que levantarse una mañana y darse una ducha con agua caliente y sales de baño; su aroma favorito: lavanda. Cualquiera pensaría que rosas, sería su favorito; pero ella no, prefería el aroma de lavanda, le ayudaba a mantener la mente relajada, como debía ser: nada de estrés. Era la mejor manera de empezar el día; solo así podía mantener su mente en orden, con tantos problemas que la rodeaban.

Había pasado una semana desde que, Momoko, "habló" con Brick esa noche. Cuando llego a su casa, tuvo la fortuna que sus hermanos no estaban y su padre estaba en su cuarto descansando, así que se dispuso a preparar la cena para todos. A partir de ese día, el chico no paro de buscarla cada que podía. En las clases, trataba de hablar con ella y Momoko hacía de todo para no hablarle. Así, como no queriendo, de vez en cuando entraba en su mente, en ocasiones escuchaba sus pensamientos: sobre chicas (cosa que era molesto), sobre que comería y en la mayoría de las veces escuchaba como el chico trataba de contactarla mentalmente.

Momoko no sabía qué hacer, esa noche se dio cuenta que el chico era igual a ella, pero por la falta de entrenamiento, sus poderes no eran tan fuertes como los de ella. ¿Qué podían hacer? No sabían que era lo que esos idiotas tramaban, ¿ellos estarán por su cuenta? O, ¿estarán con Him? Porque, si era así: tenían que acabar con ellos, lo más pronto posible. Pero, si no, ¿qué harían? La mejor solución era mantenerlos al margen y ver que no causaran problemas, ya que ellos no eran de fiar, y mucho menos "él", la persona que provoco todo su sufrimiento. — _(Si tan solo…, no hubiera confiado en ti, mi familia estaría conmigo…)—_ pensó, mientras tomaba la cadena de plata que colgaba en su cuello, y acariciaba suavemente la gema, que estaba incrustada en esta.

Un golpeteo contra su puerta hiso que se alejara de sus pensamientos, regresando a la realidad, dándose cuenta del estado en el que estaba, su agua estaba fría, tan fría, que sus manos estaban casi azules. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni cuenta se dio cuando el agua de la tina se había enfriado.

—Momoko! Apresúrate. Miyako quiere que vayamos al estúpido centro comercial, a comprar los estúpidos zapatos…— Habló, Kaoru, al otro lado de la puerta. Se escuchaba realmente molesta. — puedes creerlo. ¡Son las 8 am! Tenemos todo el día, porque tenemos que ir temprano— y tocando nuevamente la puerta, dijo: —¡Muévete! Que valga la pena mi levantada temprano—. Y se marchó a su habitación para cambiarse.

Momoko, salió de la bañera, y se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, para salir del baño y empezar a arreglarse. Una vez lista, salió de su cuarto, para dirigirse a la sala, donde sus hermanas ya la esperaban.

—Por fin! Creí que tendría que subir a bajarte a rastras—, dijo, Kaoru, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Kaoru! No exageres — habló, Miyako, regañando a su hermana, Momoko rodó los ojos y le restó importancia al comentario de su hermana. —No te preocupes Nee-chan, no es para tanto—.

—¡No es para tanto! Me levantaste temprano. ¿Para qué? Para esperar, ¿a que Momoko se cambiara? —. Alegó, indignada la morena.

—Kaoru. De las tres, ¡tú eres la que tiene el sueño más pesado! A ti, tenía que despertarte primero—. Respondió la rubia, de brazos cruzados.

—Pero no tenías que levantarme tan temprano! Menos tirándome de la cama—.

—No encontré otra forma. Con nada te levantabas, ¡antes di que no te avente una cubeta con agua fría! —.

—Créeme, hermanita. Que, si me hubieras aventado una cubeta con agua fría, no tendríamos esta conversación—. Habló, la morena con mirada atemorizante, haciendo que a la rubia le diera un escalofrió en la nuca.

Momoko, se mantenía al margen de la discusión, ya estaba cansada de la pelea sin sentido que tenían sus hermanas menores. Tenía 2 opciones: la primera, meterse en la discusión y hacer que se callen, o la segunda, ignorarlas y pasar de largo directo a la salida, cuando sus hermanas se dieran cuenta que ya no estaba, la seguirían. Opto por la segunda opción, y cuando estuvo a punto de moverse, escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella, cuando volteo se encontró a Ken, que iba bajando las escaleras con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Que sucede? ¿Porque tanto escándalo? —preguntó el chico. Iba vestido con un pantalón caqui, una camisa blanca de botones negros arremangada hasta los codos, unos mocasines cafés y unos lentes de armazón grueso color negro, como accesorio.

Cuando ken se puso a la par de Momoko, ésta acarició su mejilla, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, algo que le pareció adorable. Volteo a ver a sus hermanas; que seguían peleando, negó con la cabeza y apunto hacia ellas. Ken volteo hacia esa dirección y rodo los ojos — _(esas cabezonas)_ — pensó con cansancio, — _(cuando será el día que no peleen…)_ —

—Chicas…— habló, tratando de llamar su atención, pero fue completamente ignorado.

—Chicas— lo intento una vez más, pero no pasó nada.

—Chicas! — Más fuerte, mismo resultado. Su paciencia se acabó, se acercó a ellas siendo ignorado nuevamente, una vez llego donde ellas, gritó: —¡Chicas! — mientras les tiraba del pelo a ambas.

—Aaahhh! — gritaron las dos, mientras se sobaban la zona afectada.

—Maldito mocoso! — exclamó, —se puede saber, que haces? — dijo, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo acercaba a su rostro.

—Eso me dolió! — gritó, Miyako, —¡¿porque siempre tienen que tirar de mi hermoso cabello?! — se quejó, mientras lloraba cómicamente.

—Tranquilízate, Kaoru, —habló, nerviosamente mientras levantaba las manos a la altura de su rostro —lo hice para que dejaran de pelear—.

—Hay…mejores formas…de…llamar la atención — habló, mientras lo zarandeaba entre cada frase —pudiste hablarnos…por ejemplo—, mencionó mientras lo soltaba, dejando a Ken con los ojos en espiral.

—Lo hice—, habló mientras se recuperaba del mareo —…pero, solo me ignoraron—. Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

— _(¿A dónde vas? Ken)_ — preguntó, haciendo que el chico se detuviera y volteara a verla.

—Al centro comercial— respondió, con una sonrisa.

—Vamos juntos! — gritó Miyako, sorprendiendo a todos mientras empujaba a Ken hacia la salida, siendo seguidos por Momoko y Kaoru, ésta última cerrando la puerta tras de ella con llave.

El camino al centro comercial fue tranquilo. Miyako y Ken hablaban sobre los vestidos que usarían esa noche y los zapatos perfectos que comprarían. Ken no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias de su hermana, mientras ésta, hablaba haciendo gestos y ademanes. Momoko y Kaoru, iban atrás de ellos platicando sobre los acontecimientos de la semana. Mientras Kaoru se quejaba de las idioteces que hacia Kojiro en clases y de cómo constantemente la molestaba, Momoko hablaba sobre los intentos fallidos de Masaru para hablar con ella.

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial, las chicas se separaron de Ken yendo por caminos diferentes acordando verse en el área de comidas. Caminaron con dirección a las tiendas de zapatos y accesorios: en realidad, Momoko y Kaoru eran arrastradas contra su voluntad. Acercándose a la primera tienda, Miyako, dio un gritillo de emoción y entro velozmente a la tienda dejando a sus hermanas afuera, un poco aturdidas.

—Pero…qué demonios? — preguntó Kaoru, para sí misma, viendo como un grupo de mujeres entraban apresuradas a la tienda. Momoko, apunto hacia un pequeño cartel que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada, haciendo que Kaoru volteara a verlo, —hay…no es cierto! — susurro fastidiada.

El cartel decía:

 **50% de descuento llevando 3 pares para dama.**

— _(Vamos. Hay que encontrar a Miyako)_ — habló Momoko, caminando hacia la entrada siendo seguida de cerca por Kaoru. Ambas chicas se abrían paso como podían para poder ingresar a la tienda, en varias ocasiones, Kaoru fue empujada y Momoko pisoteada. Las dos, ya hartas de tantos empujones y pisotones, dejaron de lado la delicadeza, empezaron a repartir golpes al azar: principalmente a las señoras gordas que se les plantaban en frente.

Cuando lograron entrar se horrorizaron con lo que vieron: desde niñas hasta ancianas, todas peleando entre sí; como si fueran animales peleando por su presa, en este caso: los zapatos. Saliendo de su asombro, pudieron divisar una cabellera rubia algo despeinada, se encontraba peleando con una señora gorda por un par de tacones altos de aguja, color rojo vino con detalles negros en la punta y el tacón.

—Suéltelos señora! — gritó, jalando los zapatos hacia su pecho —Yo los vi primero! —.

—Olvídalo niña! — exclamó, imitando la acción de la chica —Son míos! —.

A ambas chicas les callo una gotita por la frente, vaya espectáculo estaban viendo y su pequeña hermana formaba parte de ello.

—Miyako! —gritó Kaoru, atrayendo la atención de su hermana. La mujer aprovechando la distracción de la chica, le arrebató los zapatos de la mano y se alejó corriendo.

—Kaoru! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! — se quejó, haciendo un puchero — Yo quería esos zapatos! — habló, dejándose caer dramáticamente al suelo.

—Miyako— dijo, tranquilamente —consíguete otros zapatos y vamos ya! — exclamó, estirándose el cabello, empezaba a desesperarse por estar rodeada de tanta gente. Momoko estaba en las mismas, cada tanto recibía uno que otro empujón y de vez en cuando una que otra señora la pisaba para que se apartara de su camino, si no salían pronto de esa tienda, estaba 100% segura que alguien terminaría congelado y no precisamente Miyako.

—No quiero otros zapatos— dijo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. —Quiero esos zapatos. Y los voy a conseguir, ¡aunque sea lo último que haga! —. Y posando su vista en donde estaba la señora, puso una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que sus hermanas negaran con la cabeza.

 **30 minutos después…**

—No puedo creer que hayas encerrado a la señora en el closet— habló Kaoru, mientras reía. —¿Cómo le hiciste para meterla ahí? — preguntó, volteando a ver a su hermana rubia mientras caminaban con dirección a la zona de comidas para encontrarse con Ken

—Pues… aproveché que se distrajo para probarse unos zapatos horrendos…—respondió, haciendo una mueca —…y justo cuando se agacho para tomarlos, la empuje hacia el closet. — finalizó, poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

—Oye. ¿Y no te preocupa que salga rápido de ahí? — preguntó, y viendo como su hermana desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la mejilla volvió a preguntar: —Miyako, que hiciste? —

—ohh… bueno… veras…—habló, riendo nerviosamente, y viendo que sus hermanas la veían con los brazos cruzados, suspiro y dijo: —digamos que extrañamente se rompió el picaporte de la puerta del closet. Y a menos que tiren la puerta… no podrá salir—. Terminó, evitando ver a sus hermanas a los ojos, de repente su vista capto a Ken en una de las mesas jugando con su celular. —Miren chicas, ahí está Ken! —.

Siguiendo a su hermana, las chicas se sentaron en la mesa junto a ken, que al parecer había salido a comprar un traje, para el baile de bienvenida que habría en su escuela este fin de semana. Una vez ahí, compraron algo de comer mientras hablaban sobre lo que había pasado en la tienda de zapatos. Momoko que solo escuchaba a sus hermanos hablar, diviso a lo lejos a un hombre de traje rojo, cabello negro bien peinado y de unos ojos completamente negros, que la veía fijamente parado en medio de la multitud de gente, que caminaba como si no hubiera nadie ahí.

Aparto la vista algo nerviosa por la mirada de ese hombre, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y su respiración empezaba a disminuir, sentía que poco a poco perdería el conocimiento, la última vez que se sintió así: fue antes de perder a su familia. Relajándose lo más que pudo y respirando profundamente, regreso la vista al lugar de antes, pero ahí ya no había nadie. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, dejando a sus hermanos desconcertados por su reacción y antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, camino rápidamente hacia la dirección donde había visto al sujeto sospechoso.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

Los chicos se encontraban en el centro comercial comprando los trajes que usarían esa tarde, Makoto y Kojiro se habían separado de Masaru para divertirse un rato mientras él se dirigía a la zona de comidas. Seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido con Momoko la semana pasada, y en como en el transcurso de la semana la chica lo ignoraba por completo, hasta en ocasiones intentaba contactar con ella mentalmente, pero era en vano. Cada vez era más grande la necesidad de saber qué era lo que sucedía con ella y en como logro tener ese poder.

En su camino a las mesas pudo divisar a lo lejos a un hombre parado entre toda la multitud, se encontraba de perfil observando seriamente algo frente a él. Volteó en esa dirección y se sorprendió al ver a las chicas con un chico, sentados en una mesa platicando amenamente, — _(el chico de la otra vez)_ — pensó con enojo, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la expresión que tenía Momoko, parecía… ¿asustada?

De pronto vio como la chica desviaba la vista y rápidamente volteo a ver al hombre de antes, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna vertebral: el hombre se encontraba sonriendo, una sonrisa tan tenebrosa, que haría que cualquier persona saliera corriendo. Justo en ese momento el hombre poso su vista en él y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más mientras susurraba algo que muy apenas logro entender: _"Tanto tiempo… hijo mío"._ Nervioso y con el pulso acelerado, desvió la mirada de aquel hombre que no lograba reconocer, ¿Quién era? Y… ¿porque le decía hijo? ¿Lo estaría confundiendo?

Posando su vista nuevamente en donde se encontraba el sujeto, vio como este ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba Momoko volteando hacia todos lados en busca del hombre que se encontraba ahí unos segundos antes. Se acercó rápidamente a la chica y antes de que pudiera tocarla, ésta salió corriendo rápidamente hacia una dirección al azar. Sin perder tiempo la siguió de cerca, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería estar lejos de ella por si llegaba a suceder algo.

Recorrieron casi todo el centro comercial y no veían nada, cada vez era más difícil estar cerca de ella, pues había demasiada gente, de un momento a otro al dar la vuelta en una esquina perdió de vista Momoko, empezó a buscar hacia todos lados y ya empezaba a desesperarse, si algo le llegaba a pasar no se lo perdonaría. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco de frente con sus hermanos, cayendo los tres de sentón.

—Oye idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! — reclamó el moreno, sobándose la cabeza, pues al momento del choque se golpeó contra la cabeza de Makoto, dejando al pobre chico aturdido en el suelo.

—Fíjate tú por donde vas. ¡imbécil! — exclamó Masaru, poniéndose de pie. — Se puede saber a donde iban? — Preguntó, viendo como Kojiro levantaba de mala gana al rubio, que seguía un poco mareado por el golpe.

—Se puede saber, ¿dónde estabas tú? — respondió con una pregunta Kojiro, mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia el pecho de Masaru. —Estuvimos buscándote por todos lados. Creímos que estarías en el área de comidas. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa! No estabas. — dijo, cruzando los brazos. Masaru rodo los ojos con fastidio, sus hermanos habían evitado que siguiera buscando a Momoko.

—Han visto a Momoko? — preguntó de vuelta, esperanzado de que sus hermanos la hayan visto bien, para poder tranquilizar un poco los nervios que tenía. No dejaba de pensar que algo malo podría pasarle.

—No. No la hemos visto. Pero si vimos a sus hermanas y al chico de la otra vez— respondió Makoto, tratando de tranquilizar a kojiro, que estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Masaru por haberlo ignorado. —Parecía que tenían prisa, porque apenas terminaron de comer se fueron—.

—Ok… _(¿quién era ese sujeto?… y, porque me siento tan nervioso?)_ — pensó, mientras estiraba el cuello de su camisa.

—Sucedió algo? — preguntó Makoto, viendo la expresión de su rostro. Masaru negó con la cabeza y le restó importancia, lo que menos quería era preocupar a sus hermanos con sus nervios. Makoto no muy seguro de su respuesta, decidió dejarlo para después. —Bueno, vayamos a comer y luego nos vamos a cambiar. El baile comienza a las 7, y ya son las 4— dijo, viendo la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Sus hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y avanzaron hacia la zona de comidas.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

Después de buscar por todos lados, Momoko se rindió y decidió regresar a su casa, le mando un mensaje a Miyako para avisarles que regresaría antes. Mientras volaba en dirección a su hogar, pensaba en el hombre que había visto en el centro comercial y en porque se le hacía conocido, no dejaba de pensar en la razón de porque se sentía de esa manera, sentía miedo, sentía que algo malo pasaría. Ella no era de las que se dejara llevar por presentimientos, necesitaba hechos concretos para saber que algo malo pasaba, pero esto era extraño y no la dejaba tranquilizarse.

Una vez llegando a su hogar, entro por la ventana de su cuarto, se despojó de su ropa y entro rápidamente a la bañera, un buen baño le vendría bien para relajarse y mantener la mente en blanco. Después de un rato escuchó como abrían la puerta principal, eran sus hermanas, pues escuchó las risas de estas mientras Ken se quejaba por su ropa mojada. — _(pobre Ken, esas niñas ya hicieron de las suyas)_ —pensó con lastima, pues siempre que se quedaba Ken acompañado de Miyako o Kaoru, una de las dos terminaba haciéndole una travesura, y que ni se diga si están las dos solas con él, era sorprendente que no haya terminado traumado por todos esos años que llevan viviendo juntos. Todavía recordaba cuando Kaoru le lleno los calzoncillos de polvo pica pica, solo porque Ken estaba viendo la tele cuando Kaoru quería ver su partido o cuando Miyako utilizo al pobre de Ken como modelo, solo para lucir sus nuevos vestidos.

Unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la bañera y se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, salió a paso tranquilo del baño y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, encontrándose con Miyako que tenía unas bolsas en sus manos.

—Nee-chan— habló, sonriendo cálidamente —Aquí están tu vestido y tus zapatos— dijo entregándole las bolsas. —estaré con Kaoru por si necesitas algo—. Terminó, dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la habitación de la morena.

Momoko cerró la puerta, caminó hacia su cama y dejo las bolsas sobre esta, se dirigió hacia su ropero y empezó a sacar su ropa interior, una vez teniendo todo listo empezó a cambiarse. Al terminar de arreglarse bajo las escaleras, en la sala estaba Ken sentado en el sofá individual, al parecer tendría una cena pues tenía puesto un traje muy formal: un pantalón de vestir color azul oscuro, camisa blanca con un bordado blanco en la parte de los botones, encima de esta traía puesto un saco azul oscuro, unos zapatos de vestir negros y traía el cabello en un estilo natural.

Momoko lo observo por un rato, era sorprendente como había crecido y lo guapo que se había puesto, si su hermana estuviera ahí, ahorita tendría un sonrojo extremo por la imagen que tenía enfrente. El pensar en su hermana hacia que se pusiera melancólica y le daban unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y al voltear vio a sus hermanas que ya estaban vestidas.

—Ken— hablo Miyako, haciendo que el chico volteara a verlas, quedando prendado por la imagen que tenía enfrente. Siempre supo que sus hermanas eran hermosas, pero lo que veía traspasaba esa idea. —Cómo nos vemos? — pregunto con una sonrisa, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

—Muy hermosas— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— habló, con una hermosa sonrisa —ten, este es para ti— dijo, entregándole un antifaz negro, que el chico tomo para ponérselo.

—nos vamos? —preguntó, estirando su mano hacia Momoko.

— _(¿Iras con nosotras?)_ — preguntó Momoko, tomando la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

—Así es. Iré como su chaperón, fue una petición personal y encargo del profesor. Además, Miyako aceptó— respondió, aun sin quitar su sonrisa. Y cambiando de expresión añadió: —No dejaré que nadie se acerque a ustedes—.

—Sabes que somos mayores que tú? mocoso— habló Kaoru, pasando de largo con dirección a la puerta. —Sabemos cuidarnos solas—. Ken se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y camino hacia la puerta con Momoko siendo seguidos por Miyako que cerró la puerta con llave tras de ella.

Subieron al auto de Kaoru, un Novitec Ferrari F430 color verde lima: regalo por su cumpleaños número 18 de parte del profesor y sus hermanas. Como era la noche de las chicas decidieron que Ken conduciría; a pesar de los reclamos de Kaoru diciendo que era su bebe y no dejaría que un mocoso condujera, Momoko iba de copiloto, Miyako y Kaoru en la parte trasera.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad se estacionaron lo más cerca posible del salón de eventos para poder encontrar rápidamente el auto cuando quisieran irse. La universidad tenía un salón de eventos privado, el cual utilizaban para los decatlones académicos organizados por la misma y para bailes, como en esta ocasión. Ken bajó primero del auto, se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y ayudó a bajar a Momoko, luego abrió la puerta trasera y ayudo a bajar a Miyako y Kaoru. Los tres caminaron con dirección a la entrada principal, Momoko iba agarrada del brazo derecho de ken, Miyako iba agarrada del brazo izquierdo y Kaoru estaba a un lado de ella.

Entraron por la puerta principal, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes, en especial la de 3 chicos que se encontraban en el centro del salón. Caminaron hacia la mesa principal, que se encontraba atrás de la pista de baile, donde las esperaban los maestros presentes y la directora.

—Qué bueno que llegaron chicas. Las estábamos esperando para comenzar con el baile—. Habló la directora, saludando a las chicas con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, entonces hay que empezar— dijo Miyako, tomando el micrófono que uno de los maestros le ofrecía, se posicionó al centro de la pista de baile y atrás de ella, sus hermanas con la directora.

— **Muy Buenas Noches, en nombre de la Presidenta de la Mesa Directiva de la Universidad de New Townsville, les agradezco su presencia de esta noche, esperamos que la pasen muy bien y disfruten de esta fiesta. Y sin más preámbulos damos comienzo al baile de bienvenida** —. Habló Miyako, a través de los altoparlantes. Una vez termino se escucharon los aplausos y chiflidos de los alumnos, siendo seguido por el comienzo de la música.

Las chicas se despidieron de la directora que se fue directo a la mesa donde estaban los demás maestros y ellas a su vez caminaron a su mesa donde las esperaba un Ken sonriente.

—Vaya~— habló, mientras caballerosamente ayudaba a sus hermanas a sentarse —Ustedes sí que saben llamar la atención— dijo, tomando asiento. Y cambiando su expresión sonriente a una seria, añadió: —que bueno que vine con ustedes. Pareciera que estos chicos en cualquier momento soltaran las garras—.

Las chicas voltearon a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que efectivamente, las miradas de todos los chicos estaban puestas sobre ellas. Momoko actuó indiferente mientras Miyako y Kaoru rodaban los ojos fastidiadas, esa noche sería muy pesada. Y así fue, desde que llegaron no pararon las invitaciones para bailar, en especial para Momoko; qué, cómo era la chica más difícil de la universidad, los chicos no perdían la oportunidad para poder sacarla a bailar, cosa que no lograban pues Momoko nunca aceptaba y solo los ignoraba, siendo Ken y Kaoru los que terminaban ahuyentando a los chicos.

—Ya estoy harta! — exclamo Kaoru, —por qué no nos dejan en paz? —

—Tranquila, ya estamos a la mitad del baile— dijo Miyako — una hora más y habremos cumplido con nuestra presencia—

—Está bien— habló de mala gana, recargándose en su asiento. En eso la música se detiene y los alumnos se alejan de la pista para tomar asiento en sus mesas. En el centro de la pista se podía ver a la directora con micrófono en mano, al parecer daría un anuncio.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

Habían llegado a las 7 en punto. Algunos maestros ya estaban presentes incluyendo a la directora, solo faltaba que llegaran las Líderes de la Mesa Directiva para comenzar con el baile. Caminaron directo a una mesa pequeña rodeada por tres sillones y tomaron asiento.

—Ya vieron chicos— habló Makoto, llamando la atención de sus hermanos. —Todos los asientos tienen un numero grabado en el respaldo, el mío dice 26— dijo, apuntando hacia el número, haciendo que sus hermanos hicieran lo mismo.

—Es cierto. El mío es el 3— dijo kojiro, imitando la acción de su hermano

—Y el tuyo Masaru? —

—El 9—. Respondió observando a su alrededor y enfocando hacia la puerta principal esperando impacientemente que llegara Momoko. Necesitaba ver que estaba bien y hasta que la chica no estuviera frente a él, se tranquilizaría. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en el centro comercial, ese tipo era realmente extraño, porque le decía hijo? Si la única "persona" que le decía así era Mojo, pero el ya no estaba.

Unos minutos después se abre la puerta principal, sacando a Masaru de sus pensamientos y dejando ver a las 3 chicas acompañadas de un chico con traje azul y un antifaz negro. — _(Otra vez ese sujeto)_ — pensó, apretando los puños.

Pero su enojo no duró mucho cuando vio a Momoko, traía un vestido corte sirena que acentuaba muy bien sus caderas, de cuello ojal con encaje color negro, que dejaba ver la finura de su cuello, manga larga también con encaje en las muñequeras, escote corazón, qué acentuaba sus muy definidos pechos, tela brillosa desde el escote hasta la cintura de un color rojo vino, una cintilla color negro en la cintura, del cual caía un velo color rojo vino con brillos plateados en la cola del velo, zapatos de tacón aguja color rojo vino con detalles negros en la punta y el tacón. Traía el cabello suelto que terminaban en rulos, un moño negro del lado izquierdo como adorno, su cadena plateada y sin olvidar su cubre bocas y los guantes.

Masaru no podía apartar la vista de ella, se veía hermosa _—(Toda una diosa)_ — pensó, ruborizándose en el acto, tenía que agradecer que las luces estaban bajas donde se encontraba, porque si no, se notaría el sonrojo extremo que tendría en este momento.

—No me lo creo… esa es Kaoru? — preguntó Kojiro, apuntando hacia las chicas, con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión. Kaoru tenía un vestido blanco de escote cuadrado con tirantes a la altura de los hombros, con un diseño de 3 flores del lado derecho del busto, que realzaba su busto, el largo del vestido en línea A, con una abertura a la altura de la cadera hasta la punta, que dejaba a la vista sus piernas bien definidas, con estampado de flores en color negro, unos zapatos de tacón bajo color blanco. Traía el cabello sujeto en una cebolla baja, con el fleco acomodado hacia la izquierda y una diadema blanca con detalles plateados como adorno, tenía puesto un antifaz blanco con detalles negros alrededor de los ojos y una cadena plateada sencilla.

—Si… esa es Kaoru— afirmó Makoto, negando con la cabeza, pues kojiro, no dejaba de babear, —¿necesitas que te traiga una cubeta hermano? —. Dijo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

—Muy gracioso— habló de mala gana el moreno — Aunque… hay que admitir que las otras dos no se ven nada mal— dijo, mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona, pues sus hermanos se habían sonrojado mientras asentían, confirmando lo que había dicho.

—Tienes razón… Miyako se ve preciosa con ese vestido— dijo Makoto observando detenidamente a la rubia. Miyako traía un vestido strapless corte princesa de tres capas que le llegaba hasta 5 cm arriba de las rodillas, la capa de abajo era azul con destellos plateados, en holanes qué le daban volumen al vestido, la capa de arriba era amarilla de holanes con estampado de estrellas en tonos azules y dorados, la capa superior estaba dividida hacia los lados desde el busto hasta el borde del vestido, donde caía en holanes hacia los lados del mismos color y tonos que la capa inferior, en la cintura una cintilla dorada con un moño del mismo tono en la parte delantera, unos zapatos con tacón bajo amarillos, con la suela y el tacón de color azul y en la cintilla del tobillo un moño color azul. Traía el cabello sujeto en dos cebollitas altas, una diadema dorada con estrellas azules como adorno, aretes de estrella y una cadena dorada con estrellitas azules, tenía puesto un antifaz azul celeste con detalles dorados.

Vieron cómo las chicas caminaban hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde una vez llegaron, la directora las saludo mientras uno de los maestros se acercaba a Miyako con el micrófono en mano. Cuando la chica lo tomó caminaron al centro de la pista de baile dando el comienzo al baile de bienvenida.

Sin moverse de su lugar observaron a las chicas detenidamente, no pudieron evitar escuchar los comentarios que los otros chicos hacían sobre ellas, en especial Masaru, que cada vez que escuchaba cómo hablaban de Momoko, no hacía más que apretar los puños, porque si se dejaba llevar por el coraje, varias personas terminarían en el hospital.

Tan ensimismados estaban que ni cuenta se dieron cuando las chicas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas principales. En el transcurso del baile, notaron cómo aquellos "valientes" intentaban sacar a bailar a las chicas, cosa que no funcionaba porque, apenas se paraban frente a ellas: el chico que las acompañaba, ponía la mirada más aterradora que hubieran visto en su vida, logrando así que se alejara rápidamente. Y los que admitían tener más valor y lograban hacer la pregunta del siglo, Kaoru los alejaba de la manera más sutil que conocía: las amenazas.

—Creen que debamos invitarlas a bailar? — preguntó Makoto con algo de duda, sería buena idea?

—Debes estar bromeando hermanito… — respondió Kojiro, mirándolo como si estuviera loco, haciendo que el chico se encogerse de hombros y volteara hacia otro lado —apenas nos acerquemos a ellas, el imbécil que está con ellas empezaría a gruñir como perro rabioso, sin mencionar que Kaoru nos mataría apenas nos vea—.

—¿Acaso… tienes miedo, hermanito? — preguntó Masaru, viendo a Kojiro con una sonrisa burlona marcada en el rostro, haciendo que el moreno frunciera el ceño mientras su hermano rubio reía a lo bajo.

De pronto, la música se detiene haciendo que todas las personas que se encontraban bailando regresarán a sus asientos, y en el centro de la pista apareció la directora con micrófono en mano lista para comunicar algo.

— **Bien chicos, espero que estén disfrutando el baile hasta ahora. Todavía les quedan 3 horas más de diversión. Pero, antes de que la noche termine les diré de una dinámica que tenemos preparada para todos ustedes, en especial para nuestras 3 hermosas líderes** — dijo, apuntando hacia las chicas, que en ese momento voltearon a verse totalmente confundidas, pues no entendían que sucedía. — **La cosa será así, si ya se dieron cuenta, en el respaldo de sus asientos hay unos números marcados, si no se han dado cuenta pueden verlo por ustedes mismos** — mencionó apuntando hacia el frente, para que todos los alumnos vieran sus asientos, y volteando a ver a las chicas hizo una seña para que se acercaran a ella. — **Bueno. Ya que verificaron lo que dije, esos serán sus números para el pequeño sorteo que haremos. Las chicas aquí presentes, se encargarán de sacar los números ganadores de ésta cajita** — añadió, recibiendo una caja de uno de los profesores y volteando a ver a las chicas, acercó la caja para que cada una tomara una pelota de color blanco, el cual tenía un número marcado en ella — **ahora chicas, ¿pueden decirme cuales son los números ganadores? La primera será Miyako, después Kaoru y al final será Momoko—** concluyó entregándole el micrófono a Miyako.

— **Ok. ¡Mi número ganador es el… 9!** — dijo, mostrando la pelota blanca con el número 9 marcado en esta. Masaru estaba sorprendido, ése era su número! ¿Que había ganado? Indeciso, no sabía si pasar o quedarse donde estaba, hasta que los aplausos empezaron a sonar — **vamos número 9, pasa adelante** — y apoyado por sus hermanos que estaban igual o más sorprendidos que él, camino al centro de la pista hasta situarse a un lado de la rubia.

Aplausos y ovaciones, era lo que se podía escuchar en ese momento, y uno que otro suspiro y grito de las chicas, pues el hecho de ver a uno de los chicos más guapos y sexys de la Universidad era todo un privilegio. Masaru, tenía puesto una camisa gris arremangada hasta los codos, encima de ésta un chaleco blanco que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo ver lo delgado, pero bien formado que estaba, un pantalón de cuadros grises y negros, una corbata gris perfectamente arreglada, unos zapatos de vestir color negro y un antifaz del mismo color.

— _(Debe ser una broma)—_ pensó Miyako, poniendo una espectacular sonrisa falsa mientras le pasaba el micrófono a su hermana morena que se encontraba igual que ella.

— **Mi número es el 3** — anunció de manera simple, imitando la acción de su hermana. A diferencia de Masaru, Kojiro pasó al centro de la pista con una reluciente sonrisa situándose a un lado de la morena, quedando en medio de ella y la rubia.

Y al igual que su hermano, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pues ahora no sólo era uno, si no, dos chicos guapos y sexys. Kojiro iba vestido con una camisa negra rayada con los dos botones del cuello desabrochados, encima de esta traía un saco color negro, una pantalón y zapatos igual negros, una corbata gris con detalles negros en la punta y un antifaz igual de color negro.

—( _Esto es una maldita broma)—_ pensó Kaoru, sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía hacia el chico que tenía ubicado a un lado de ella, el cual, por cierto, no dejaba de sonreír y pensar en la buena suerte que tenía: sin querer, logró acercarse a la chica más sexy de la universidad.

— **Bien Momoko, ¿cuál es tu número?** — preguntó Kaoru, volteando a ver a su Hermana pelirroja. Momoko le dio la pelota a su hermana para que viera el número — **el número 26** — dijo, volteando hacia el frente para ver al "ganador". Grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo Makoto se acercaba temeroso y un poco alegre para situarse en medio de ellas dos.

Y una vez más el bullicio de la gente no se hizo esperar; tres chicos extremadamente sexys, considerados el trío de "adonis", era la mejor imagen que toda chica pudiera tener. Makoto traía una camisa de manga larga color azul rey, un pantalón negro con tirantes, el cuello de la camisa lo tenía bien acomodado con un moño amarillo como corbata, zapatos de charol negros y un antifaz igual negro.

— _(No puede ser…) —_ dijo Momoko cansinamente haciendo que sus hermanas asintieran con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Kaoru sin entender todavía que sucedía le entregó el micrófono a la directora.

— **Muy bien, ya que tenemos a los ganadores, este será su premio…** —paró, dejando un ambiente de suspenso haciendo que todos en el salón empezaran a hacer escándalo, y volviendo su vista a las chicas, dijo con una enorme sonrisa: — **¡Bailarán con su chico ganador, el resto de la noche!** — exclamó la directora, muy entusiasmada, sin darse cuenta que acababa de darles el peor momento de sus vidas, a las chicas.

Kaoru y Miyako estuvieron a punto de explotar. Pero una seña de Momoko fue suficiente para que callara, y no es que estuviera muy feliz con la situación, claro que no; de las tres, ella era la que más aborrecía la idea de tener que bailar con alguno de ellos, en especial con él. Hubiera deseado nunca volver a intercambiar palabras con Makoto; después de lo que sucedió, esperaba nunca volver a verlo. Pero, por más que los odiara tenía un deber con la escuela, aun cuando era algo que ella no aprobara, y ante la directora tenía una imagen y respeto que proteger, así que aún que sea trataría de estar en "paz" lo que resta de la noche.

La directora se alejó, dejando a las tres parejas en el centro de la pista pues se encargaría de comenzar las baladas de la noche. Las canciones más lentas y cursis, nunca fueron las favoritas de Kaoru y en esta situación lo eran menos. Cada que podía, intencionalmente le daba un pisotón con toda su fuerza, haciendo que Kojiro hiciera gestos y apretara más su agarre de las manos para aguantarse el dolor, cosa que provocaba una tremenda risa en Kaoru, pero lo ocultaba muy bien poniendo la cara más seria que tenía. Miyako por su parte adoraba esas canciones, perfectas para relajarse, pasos lentos y bellos, como las princesas. Pero, en ese momento no se sentía como una princesa, menos con su acompañante. No podía negar que Masaru bailaba excelente, pasos precisos sin errores, pero el ambiente era otra cosa; los dos tenían una mirada seria e indiferente, ni siquiera miraban a su pareja, veían cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la persona que tenían en frente.

En ocasiones Miyako y Kaoru lanzaban miradas furtivas a la pareja que se encontraba al centro de la pista, estaban seguras que Momoko sabía defenderse sola, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavidas. Si Makoto intentaba algo ellas estaban dispuestas a entrar en acción.

—Tranquila. Él no le hará nada— habló Masaru dándole una vuelta a Miyako tomándola de nuevo de la cintura.

—No me fío— dijo Miyako —ya le destruyó la vida una vez, quien dice que no lo volverá a hacer— mencionó con voz seria, dejando al pelirrojo con la duda, ¿a qué se refería? —No dejaré que la vuelva a traicionar— concluyó, parando abruptamente su paso, pues la canción había terminado. —Si me disculpas iré a descansar un rato—.

—Tenemos que estar juntos el resto de la noche—.

—Sólo para bailar— mencionó dándose la vuelta, para dirigirse a su mesa.

Masaru se quedó quieto en su lugar pensando en las palabras de Miyako, había algo que él no sabía, y eso lo estaba matando. Debía hablar con Makoto y hacer que le dijera la verdad. Se dio la vuelta y caminó al lado contrario al de la rubia para tomar asiento en su mesa.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

Desde que habían empezado a bailar, no se separaron ni un segundo. Para Makoto, era la oportunidad perfecta de solucionar las cosas, pero Momoko lo único que quería era irse de ahí. El simple hecho de permanecer más tiempo con él era una maldición, no quería, pero no tenía otra opción, era su deber como Presidenta de la Directiva, tenía una responsabilidad que jamás dejaría de lado, por hechos del pasado. Aún cuando tuviera tantas ganas de matar al chico que tenía enfrente.

—Hace frío, ¿no crees? —preguntó, tratando de iniciar la conversación, aunque la verdad si se le hacía raro, en el momento de colocarse en el centro de la pista de baile la temperatura era más fría, pero le restó importancia. Estaba buscando el momento perfecto para poder hablar con ella, tenía que ser ya, porque si lo dejaba para más tarde estaba seguro que nunca encontraría otra oportunidad. De pronto escuchó una tonada muy familiar, esa canción ya la conocía, era el momento de hablar.

—Recuerdas esa canción? — preguntó, tomándola firmemente de la mano. Ya se esperaba que el chico comenzaría a hablar, pero no creyó que, en esa situación, mucho menos con esa canción que le traía muchos recuerdos del pasado. Lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por aquellos tiempos. Empezaron a bailar lento un poco separados pero lo suficiente para no estar tan pegada a él.

 ** _Love is where this begins_**

 ** _Thank you for letting me in_**

 ** _You've always known where I stand_**

 ** _I've never had to pretend_**

 _[... Se encontraba una chica llorando cerca de un claro, sus ojos rosas estaban brillosos y un poco rojos por el llanto._

 _—Por qué lloras? — preguntó una voz atrás de ella, sobresaltándola. Rápidamente volteo encontrándose frente a frente con uno de sus enemigos mortales._

 _—Eso a ti no te incumbe ¿Acaso quieres pelear? — respondió a la defensiva, preparándose para luchar._

 _—Al parecer no soy el único con problemas— dijo, pasando de largo a la chica, sentándose en la orilla de un pequeño arroyo...]_

Makoto le dio una vuelta, volviéndola a tomar de la cintura acercándola un poco más hacia él. Pero Momoko, dio un paso atrás para separarse.

 ** _And I feel my life is better_**

 ** _Because you're a part of it_**

 ** _I know without you by my side_**

 ** _That I would be different_**

 _[... —Boomer! ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó asustada, al ver como su amigo aterrizaba frente a ella, lleno de moretones. —Otra vez tus hermanos verdad? — el rubio asintió con la cabeza, tomando asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol, seguido de la chica. —Y ahora por qué pelearon? — preguntó mientras trataba las heridas de su rostro._

 _—Ellos dicen que soy débil, porque no puedo derrotar a la bebita llorona..., ¡Auch! — exclamó, al recibir un golpe en la nuca —Oye! ¡Eso me dolió! —._

 _—Pues, esa "bebita llorona" es mi amiga— dijo, algo ofendida. —Además, ellos no pueden ganarnos ni a mí, ni a Buttercup— mencionó con burla._

 ** _Thank you for all of your trust_**

 ** _Thank you for not giving up_**

 ** _Thank you for holding my hand_**

 ** _You've always known where I stand_**

 _—Lo que pasa es que tú y esa marimacha son demasiado toscas al luchar. A veces, dudo que sean mujeres...— susurró lo último, pero para su desgracia Blossom tenía un buen oído._

 _—Que dijiste! — gruño, indignada. Boomer asustado por lo que dijo, salió corriendo de ahí siendo perseguido por Blossom, que estaba furiosa...]_

Empezaron a dar pasos más largos, bailando por todo el centro de la pista de baile, mientras los dos giraban al compás de la canción, siendo el centro de atención de todas las parejas que también se encontraban bailando.

 ** _And I feel my life is better_**

 ** _So is the world we're living in_**

 ** _I'm thankful for the time I spent_**

 ** _With my best friend_**

 _[...—Feliz cumpleaños Boomer! — el chico estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, solo observaba la caja que tenía un envoltorio azul y un moño color negro, algo curioso. —Ten es para ti— insistió acercando un poco más la caja hacia el chico._

 _—Cumpleaños? ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó no entendiendo._

 _—No sabes que es un cumpleaños? — el chico negó con la cabeza. —Pues... un cumpleaños es cuando festejas un año más de vida—._

 ** _Thank you for calling me out_**

 ** _Thank you for waking me up_**

 ** _Thank you for breaking it down_**

 ** _Thank you for choosing us_**

 _—Y como sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños? — preguntó, tomando el regalo empezando a abrirlo._

 _—Pues... Porque hoy hace un año tú y tus hermanos fueron creados- respondió, viendo tiernamente al chico mientras este veía fascinado un peluche de pulpo color naranja con un moñito azul en la cabeza. —Te gusta? —._

 _—Es muy bonito. Gracias Blossom— dijo, abrazando a la chica...]_

—Sabes... Todavía sigo teniendo a Púlpi. Es mi más grande tesoro. Momoko por primera vez en toda la noche volteó a verlo, siempre había creído que lo había tirado. Fue el primer regalo que dio a quién consideraba su mejor amigo, — (y terminó siendo una farsa) — pensó con rabia.

 ** _Thank you for all you're about_**

 ** _Thank you for lifting me up_**

 ** _Thank you for keeping me grounded_**

 ** _And being here now_**

 _[...—Blossom! — gritó emocionado, corriendo hacia su compañera que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro._

 _—Boomer, ya te he dicho que mi nombre real es Momoko— reprochó, cerrando su libro volteando a ver al rubio que se había sentado a su lado hace unos segundos._

 _—Lo siento...— susurró sonrojado y volviendo su ánimo, añadió: —Te tengo una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos—._

 _—No es nada malo, ¿cierto? — dijo, mirándolo desconfiada._

 _—Me ofendes— mencionó, haciendo un puchero._

 _—Está bien...— dijo, cerrando los ojos._

 ** _My life is better,_**

 ** _Because you're a part of it_**

 ** _I know without you by my side_**

 ** _That I would be different_**

 ** _Yes I feel my life is better_**

 _—Feliz Aniversario, Momoko— dijo, poniendo una pequeña cajita en las manos de la chica, haciendo que esta abra los ojos sorprendida. —Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga—._

 _—Boomer…— susurró aún más sorprendida por el detalle: una cajita rectangular con un envoltorio blanco con corazones rosas y un moño rojo. Abrió la caja encontrando dentro de esta un Listón rojo perfectamente doblado, cuando lo saco de la caja las puntas del listón quedaron suspendidas dejando ver un corazoncito rosa que colgaba de cada punta. —Es muy bonito…Gracias—_

 _—Todavía, hay más—_

 _—Más? — preguntó. El chico apuntó a una pequeña USB que se encontraba en la cajita_

 _—Cuando llegues a tu casa lo escuchas… espero que te guste— susurró lo último sonrojado...]_

 ** _And so is the world we're living in_**

 ** _I'm thankful for the time I spent_**

 ** _With my best friend_**

 ** _You're my best friend._**

La música paró, y con ella los dos dejaron de moverse. Makoto sabía que si no decía algo ese momento tan tranquilo terminaría y Momoko no lo volvería a mirar otra vez.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

Ken se había quedado sentado en su lugar esperando que el dichoso sorteo terminara y sus hermanas regresarán a sus asientos. Pero nunca se imaginó que las cosas terminarían así; desde que vio al pelirrojo pasar al frente y posicionarse a un lado de Miyako, se dio cuenta que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde el antifaz negro no le ayudaba mucho. Le pareció graciosa la actitud del chico moreno, se notaba que el tipo no sabía con quién estaba, hasta le dio un poco de lástima al ver el rostro de desprecio que su hermana tenía. Pero, cuando vio como el chico rubio se acercaba a Momoko, todo cobró sentido, ya sabía de donde recordaba a los chicos: eran los rowdys y ese rubio era el culpable de la tragedia que provocó la pérdida de Momoko, ni el estúpido antifaz haría que se equivocara con algo así. ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que más sufrimiento te causó alguna vez? Por él, perdió a alguien extremadamente importante y jamás lo perdonaría por eso.

Estuvo a punto de protestar igual que sus hermanas, cuando la directora dijo que tenían que bailar juntos el resto de la noche. Pero, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, una seña de Momoko fue suficiente para que se quedara quieto en su lugar. Conocía a su hermana mayor, bien sabía que ella no dejaría que hiciera todo un escándalo y arruinara la noche a los demás, así que a regañadientes se quedó quieto mientras cruzaba los brazos, fruncía el ceño y se recargaba en su asiento. Observó como Miyako se acercaba a la mesa y se levantó para acomodarle la silla a Miyako, para que ésta pudiera sentarse, una vez hecho su labor tomo asiento a un lado de ella y le ofreció un vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesa.

—Por qué no me dijeron que ellos estaban aquí? — preguntó, viendo como su hermana dejaba el vaso vacío en la mesa.

—Los reconociste…— susurró, más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Sabía que Ken no era tonto, al contrario, era muy perspicaz igual que Momoko.

—No soy idiota. ¡Como olvidaría a la persona que le destruyó la vida a Momoko! — mencionó Ken, dando un manotazo a la mesa, haciendo que los cubiertos y vasos dieran un brinco.

En ese momento llegó Kaoru con cara de pocos amigos, tomó asiento a un lado de su hermana y cruzo los brazos recargándose en su silla. Quería largarse de esa fiesta ya, pero no lo harían hasta que Momoko lo decidiera. Posó su vista en sus hermanos: Ken veía con enojo a Miyako mientras ésta estaba indiferente a la mirada del chico, viendo un vaso de cristal vacío.

—Y ahora que pasa? — preguntó Kaoru, logrando un suspiro de Miyako.

—Por qué no me lo dijeron? — preguntó nuevamente, esta vez viendo a la morena.

—Que cosa? — preguntó, no entendiendo a que se refería.

—A que él, había regresado— dijo, apuntando a su hermana que todavía se encontraba bailando con Makoto en el centro de la pista.

—No sé. No era el momento— mencionó, restándole importancia al asunto. La verdad no tenía ganas para hablar sobre ellos, suficiente era tener que aguantar al idiota de Kojiro.

—Y cuando sería el dichoso momento? — preguntó —Cuando Momoko esté otra vez sufriendo? —.

—Ella es más fuerte que antes— dijo Kaoru.

—Eso no lo justifica— ella sabía perfectamente que Ken tenía razón. Momoko no soportaría otra perdida, por más fuerte que se haya vuelto con el paso de los años, los traumas de ese grado no se superan tan fácilmente.

—No dejaremos que la vuelva a engañar— hablo Miyako, tratando de tranquilizar a Ken. Ellas sabían que él tenía la razón suficiente para estar enojado.

—Claro que no! — espetó, cruzando los brazos y volteando a ver a su hermana mayor que seguía bailando.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

—Momoko— la llamó, poniendo su mano izquierda en su mejilla y con la otra en la cintura para que la chica lo viera directamente a os ojos, por un momento Makoto creyó ver que los ojos de Momoko dejaron de ser rosas a convertirse en un negro tan profundo y frio. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esa imagen, y volviendo a ver a la chica, los ojos ya eran del mismo color de siempre. Cualquiera que los viera diría que estaban a punto de besarse, cuando la verdadera intención de Makoto era mantenerla sujetada para que ésta lo dejara hablar. —Sé que me odias, porque me fui y no te dije nada. Créeme que esa no era mi intención, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y estábamos camino a otra ciudad con Mojo y mis hermanos. Quería regresar y decirte que me iría por un tiempo y que no te preocuparas por mí, pero el simple hecho de ir a buscarte para explicarte las cosas haría que me delatara con mis hermanos. Nunca les dije que hablaba contigo y mucho menos que nos encontrábamos a escondidas en el bosque. Si ellos llegaban a enterarse que tenía contacto con una enemiga, me hubieran obligado a que te dejara de hablar, y yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso. Te convertiste en alguien de suma importancia, Momoko. Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga. Te convertiste en la hermana que siempre quise— dijo, viéndola con tristeza, pues, aunque Momoko lo veía directamente a los ojos, no hacia ni un gesto ni nada.

En lo único en lo que Momoko estaba pensando, era que, en ni un momento Makoto se disculpó por la muerte de sus padres. Él era tan cínico como para disculparse con ella, sin la verdadera razón de su odio. Tenía que admitir que, si le dolió el hecho de que el desapareciera sin siquiera decir adiós, pero eso ya lo había asimilado: lo más probable es que Mojo los hubiera arrastrado con él, cosa que no era mentira. Pero, el simple hecho de que en ni un momento haya tocado el tema de sus padres le dio un coraje, un inmenso coraje, que estuvo a punto de atizarle un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, pero esa simple idea la alejo de su mente, simplemente no era el momento, ni el lugar. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero Makoto nuevamente habló:

—Yo…estoy seguro que no estás enojada conmigo por eso, ¿cierto? — preguntó. Sin apartar la vista Momoko asintió ligeramente. —La verdad es que…— dio un largo suspiro y agacho la cabeza, no quería ver la reacción que tendría cuando se lo dijera —…me acerqué a ti, con el propósito de sacarte información— dijo, soltando a la chica, esperando el impacto de la cacheta que esperaba recibiría. Pero, esta jamás llegó, de manera inmediata levantó la cabeza observando los ojos de Momoko, asustándose en el acto, pues sus ojos eran completamente negros. Sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que tenía que huir de ahí y alejarse lo más que pudiera de ella, pero su conciencia no se lo permitía, no podía dejarla ahí, no así. Tenía que arreglar las cosas y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Estando en el centro del baile y con las canciones todavía sonando, Makoto se arriesgó y volvió a tomar a Momoko de la cintura para volver a bailar, de lo contrario serian empujados por todos los de ahí. Poniendo resistencia al tacto del chico, Momoko intentó no moverse, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería salir de ahí con varios pisotones, o si no, muchas personas terminarían congeladas y aunque no quisiera, la música le ayudaba mucho.

—Him me escogió, creyendo que yo era perfecto para la misión. Creía que por ser el menor y ser la contraparte de Bubbles, sería un trabajo sencillo para mí—. Dio una vuelta con la chica, dando pasos cortos intentando no chocar con nadie. —Al principio mi objetivo era Bubbles por ser la más inocente, creí que sería fácil engañarla. Pero, no sabía cómo acercarme a ella, o, a alguna de ustedes. Entonces un día mientras planeaba un encuentro casual con ella, me topé con una chica que se encontraba llorando por el rechazo de un chico. Ese día fue cuando te encontré, ese día fue cuando todo lo que vivimos comenzó—. Dieron otra vuelta, regresando al punto de partida y siguieron bailando al son de la música. —Lo primero que pensé fue "tengo mala suerte", pero cuando vi que estabas llorando, me dio curiosidad y quise acercarme, la verdad no esperaba que te quedaras, y con el simple hecho de que lo hicieras, lograste que pusiera en marcha mi plan. Pero, las cosas cambiaron con el paso del tiempo, mientras poco a poco te iba conociendo, más disfrutaba el pasar esos momentos contigo, esos pequeños ratos en el bosque, se convertían en mis momentos favoritos en el día—. En un impulso Makoto jaló a Momoko acercándola a él, haciendo que ella quedara pegada a su cuerpo, no era más alto que Masaru, pero si era tan alto como para que su rostro quedara a la altura de su pecho. Momoko se separó un poco de él, estar así de cerca le traía recuerdos del pasado.

A unos metros de ahí, se encontraba un pelirrojo de brazos cruzados, se notaba furioso, pues apretaba su antebrazo con demasiada fuerza. El simple hecho de ver a su hermano tan cerca de la pelirroja, le provocaba un fuerte nudo en el estómago y unas ganas inmensas de matar a alguien. Pero no intervenía por el simple hecho de que no era el momento, además, de que se veía que los dos hablaban de algo importante, pues los gestos de Boomer y la poca interacción de Momoko lo confirmaban.

—Gracias a esos momentos juntos, deje de darle información tuya a Him. Cada vez que el me preguntaba algo de ti, simplemente decía que tu no confiabas en mí y no me decías nada. Deje de ser su espía, para poder ser el mejor amigo de Momoko Akatsutsumi y poder estar más tiempo con mi hermana mayor—. Momoko escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Makoto, no sabía si creerle o no. ¿Quien le aseguraba que lo que decía era cierto? Nadie. Aparte, que si el no hubiera dicho nada sus padres seguirían vivos, cosa que no es así, entonces, el debió haber hablado antes de dejar de ser su espía. —Nee-san…— susurró. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, ¿hace cuánto que no escuchaba que le dijera de esa forma? Se escuchaba tan diferente, su voz de niño bueno algo aguda para su edad cambio en todo sentido, ahora era más grave, más cálida, más segura y protectora. Sin soportar un segundo más ahí, salió corriendo del salón dejando al pobre chico solo en la pista, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era seguida de cerca por dos personas más, uno más lejos que el otro.

Makoto se quedó en medio de la pista algo deprimido, creyó que, si le contaba la verdad, Momoko lo perdonaría y podrían estar juntos como en el pasado. Cabizbajo, caminó hacia su hermano moreno que se encontraba de pie aun lado de su mesa con una copa en su mano.

—Todo Bien? — pregunto un poco preocupado. Ver como Momoko salía corriendo y a su hermano pelirrojo ir tras ella lo dejo desconcertado.

—No. Todo está mal—. Respondió, sin levantar el rostro.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

— _(¿Por qué no ha dejado de bailar?)_ — pensó preocupado. Ya llevaban más de 3 canciones bailando y Momoko aún no regresaba a su asiento. De pronto vio como Momoko se separa bruscamente de Makoto y sale corriendo del salón. —Maldita sea…— dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que sus hermanas lo escucharan.

—Que sucede? — preguntó Miyako confundida.

—Momoko salió corriendo— mencionó levantándose de su asiento para salir corriendo en la dirección de su hermana.

—Ese maldito...— dijo Kaoru, imitando la acción de su hermano se dirigió a paso veloz seguida de Miyako, hacia el rubio que se encontraba hablando con su hermano moreno. —Que le hiciste? — gruño, tomándolo de la camisa acercándolo a su rostro.

—Oye... tranquila preciosa— habló Kojiro jalando a su hermano hacia atrás haciendo que la morena lo soltara e interponiéndose entre los dos para que Kaoru no se le acercara.

—No me digas preciosa, imbécil— espetó, tratando de quitar a Kojiro de su camino —¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana? — preguntó, mientras aun forcejeaba con el moreno.

—Yo solo quería hablar con ella— respondió Makoto, viendo como Kojiro soltaba a Kaoru, que empezaba a tranquilizarse.

—Para qué? — preguntó Miyako, viendo a Makoto de manera amenazante.

—Quería disculparme— respondió bajando la mirada.

—No crees que es demasiado tarde para eso? — mencionó Miyako furiosa, —le destruiste la vida! Y desapareciste como un vil cobarde— habló bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los 3 escucharan.

—De qué hablas? — preguntó no entendiendo a qué se refería.

—No intentes hacerte el inocente— habló Kaoru con rabia. —Por tu culpa… Asesinaron a la familia de Momoko—. Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos incrédulos. Makoto jamás creyó que su traición había causado un daño irreparable en la persona que más apreciaba. Kojiro no sabía a qué se referían, pero el simple hecho de escuchar ese suceso lo sorprendió. Makoto, involucrado en un asesinato? Eso era imposible, donde estaba él como para no darse cuenta.

—Que estás diciendo?, Kaoru— preguntó Kojiro viendo a la morena.

—Eso, pregúntaselo a tu hermano— dijo, viendo al rubio que se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, y volviendo la vista al moreno, añadió: —Al parecer les ha estado ocultando cosas todo este tiempo— y se marchó de ahí siendo seguida por Miyako.

—Que hiciste Makoto? — preguntó, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo…— titubeó, tenía que decirles la verdad —yo…—.

—Espera...— levantó una mano haciendo que su hermano callara —hay que encontrar a Masaru. Porque supongo que él tampoco lo sabe—, Makoto negó con la cabeza. Kojiro se dio la vuelta y ambos caminaron a la salida, tendrían que encontrar a Masaru y hablar sobre lo que Miyako y Kaoru dijeron, aparte de escuchar la explicación de Makoto.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

Momoko estaba tan distraída que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó a la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del campus. Se sentó a la orilla de la fuente, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, ¿debería perdonarlo? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, quería ayearle una solución a todo, pero el simple hecho de recordar a sus padres y a su…hermana, todo era tan confuso.

—Cada vez te vuelves más y más hermosa… mi pequeña— una voz cerca de ella hiso que se alejara de sus pensamientos, haciéndola reaccionar de manera brusca levantándose de su lugar volteando hacia todos lados buscando el origen de la voz. A un lado de la fuente cerca del faro, se asomó una sombra que cada que se acercaba más a ella tomaba la forma de un hombre. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la luz se pudo divisar mejor la imagen del sujeto. Era el mismo que había visto esa mañana, pero seguía sin reconocerlo. —Veo que no me recuerdas… mi pequeña Mimí—.

Momoko abrió exageradamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa, Mimí? Una y otra vez se repetía con insistencia ese nombre, ¿dónde más lo había escuchado? Y como si hubieran escuchado su pregunta una voz siniestra se escuchó dentro de su cabeza haciéndola estremecer. Su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración disminuyó, poco a poco perdía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. El sujeto al ver su reacción no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa tan retorcida, que cualquiera que la viera caería de rodillas por el miedo, haciendo que con eso la chica recordara su persona. —(No puede ser)— pensó aterrada.

—Así es pequeña. Papá regresó por ti—.

 **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«** **»«**

Chan chan chan... a que se quedaron picadas. perdón se que me tarde y mucho un mes casi, pero aqui esta el capitulo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, no quería terminarlo asi, pero si continuaba me tomaría todavía mucho más tiempo y mucho mas letras y la verdad quería dejarlo en mas capitulos.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews, y si pueden y se los agradeceria mucho compartan esta historia (creo que si es mucho pedir) xD

La canción que utilicé para el baile de Momoko y Makoto se llama Best Friend de Jason Marz

Mis Saludos y Muchos brazos y besos a todos aquellos que hoy luchan por salir adelante después del terremoto en México, Morelos, Oaxaca y Puebla y todos aquellos que dan de su tiempo para ayudar a los que lo necesitan.

Bye Bye y esperen el proximo capitulo, les esperan muchas mas emociones (eso espero).

Tambien les recomiendo mi nueva Historia **"Gracias a ti"** incluye Lemon, ahi les deje una pequeña actividad, si quieres participar claro está.

Agradecimientos a :

scxxpio: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfrutes y lamento la demora, mucho trabajo (malas excusas xD)

ladyReyes: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfrutes y muchos abrazos, espero que todo este bien por aya y mucha suerte.

 ** _Capítulo Editado_** : Quise tomar en cuenta los puntos que me dio scxxpio y espero que de esta manera sea más fácil leerlo.


	5. Chapter 5 Presagio

Hola~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ Aqui Lissiee tarde, again.

Perdonen la tardanza, se que esperan este capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que la principal razón fue la falta de inspiración. Pero mis excusas se las diré al final del capitulo.

Bien, sin molestarlos más. Empecemos!

Disclaimer: Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado.

(Pensamientos en grupo)

"Pensamientos propios"

[...Recuerdos...]

-Diálogos-

 **»«»Cambio de escena«»«**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **~ROMPIENDO EL DESTINO~**

 **CAP.5 PRESAGIO**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 _ **[...**_ _Obscuridad. Sólo eso veía. Inútilmente trataba de acostumbrar sus ojos a la visión que tenía, pero la obscuridad era demasiado espesa, que molestaba en exceso. Alzó la mano, tratando así, de alguna manera el poder tocar un objeto inexistente. Tratando de alguna forma creer que no estaba completamente sola en ese lugar, mientras miles de preguntas pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, Cómo había llegado ahí? Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? Porque no podía recordar nada?._

 _Cerró los ojos, o eso quiso creer que hacía, y trató de recordar lo último que había pasado, nada, su mente estaba en blanco. Abrió los ojos, y esta vez pudo ver su cuerpo. Observó sus manos con horror y pegó un grito. Sangre! Había sangre en sus manos, en su ropa, y a su alrededor, estaba sentada en un charco de sangre._

 _Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo en una dirección inexistente. En su carrera, tropezó con un obstáculo que no pudo divisar y calló fuertemente al suelo golpeándose la barbilla. Levantó la vista para observar con que tropezó. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente ante lo que vio, delante de ella se encontraba un cadáver destrozado, a unos cuantos pasos de ahí había una cabeza rodando hacia ella._

— _Todo es tu culpa...— murmuró, logrando un grito desgarrador de la chica_ _ **...]**_

 **» Momoko Pov. «**

Abro los ojos exaltada. Mi respiración es irregular, y estoy completamente empapada por el sudor. Maldita sea. Acaso esto no va a acabar nunca? Las pesadillas no me han dado tregua desde que vi a Him. A pasado más de un mes desde que fue el baile. Y desde entonces todas las noches tengo pesadillas, a veces recuerdos del pasado, y en otras ocasiones aparece Him diciéndome algo. Nunca sé que dice, simplemente aparece frente a mi en su forma humana y habla. Sólo una frase de 4 palabras.

Lentamente me incorporo en mi cama, y de forma cautelosa observo mi habitación. La temperatura nuevamente descendió. Todo el cuarto se encuentra totalmente helado, cómo si fuera un cuarto frío.

Creo que esta noche dormiré con el cubre bocas nuevamente. Doy gracias que mi cuarto tiene las paredes más gruesas, si no, en este momento todos estarían congelados en sus habitaciones. Observo el reloj despertador, para darme cuenta que son las 5:00 am. Desde hace una semana que me levanto dos horas antes de lo normal, y para mi desgracia, una vez que me despierto me es imposible volver a palabras

Sin mas contratiempo me levanto y entro al baño, necesito relajar mis músculos y normalizar mi temperatura corporal. Si no lo hago me dará una hipotermia. Irónico, mi elemento es el hielo, y tengo más probabilidades de morir congelada.

Abro la llave de la tina y dejo que el agua caliente corra hasta llenarla, me doy la vuelta y de la repisa más alta tomo un pequeño frasco color púrpura, lo abro y espolvoreo un poco de las sales sobre la bañera, para luego cerrar la llave y empezar a desvestirme. Lentamente entro a la tina, sintiendo la calidez del agua y respirando el relajante aroma de la lavanda. Siento como mis músculos se relajan y mi mente se despeja. Desearía estar así todos los días, sin sentirme preocupada por lo que vaya a suceder. Sin estrés por las actividades de la universidad. Sin pensar en los Rowdy's..., en Him.

A veces hubiera deseado ser una chica normal. Sin tantas obligaciones, sin preocupaciones..., sin miedo. Estar con mi familia fuera de peligro y salir con las chicas como personas normales. Pero desgraciadamente las cosas no son así, nosotras no somos normales y mi familia ya no existe.

 _Mamá, Papá, Kuriko...,_

 _Boomer..._

Desde la noche del baile que no hablo con él. Me siento tan confundida, no sé siquiera, si dice la verdad. Tengo miedo de confiar en él, otra vez. Hasta que no conozca los movimientos de Him, sabré qué hacer, por mientras, seguiré evitándolo lo mas que pueda. Lo que también me trae dando vueltas en la cabeza es Brick. Últimamente me observa más de lo normal, y extrañamente, la atmósfera alrededor de él se siente pesada. Tengo el presentimiento de que él sabe algo, y no encuentra la forma de preguntarme o decírmelo.

Mis pensamientos me hacen divagar sobre todo mi entorno. Parpadeo un par de veces, y me doy cuenta que ya no estoy en el baño. Ahora me encuentro de pie, rodeada por la obscuridad. A lo lejos puedo divisar una extraña luz que cambia de tonalidades, de rojo a morado, y de morado a negro. Doy un par de pasos hacia el frente, intentando alcanzarla, pero una voz distorsionada me detiene provocando que me gire hacia atrás. Frente a mi se encontraba Him en su forma humana. Su sonrisa torcida, demostraba sentirse superior; y sus ojos me miraban con lujuria. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y un sentimiento desagradable se alojó en mi pecho. Quería borrarle esa expresión del rostro de un golpe.

 **» Fin Momoko Pov. «**

—Vaya~ no esperaba que vinieras a visitarme— habló mientras la observaba detenidamente, y agrandando su sonrisa dijo: —Mucho menos de esa manera. Dime Blossom, estás provocándome?—.

Su sonrisa le provocó asco a la chica y la pregunta la dejó un tanto desubicada.

Lentamente bajó la mirada para observar con sorpresa su cuerpo: se encontraba completamente desnuda, su cabello largo tapaba sus pechos, solo lo necesario, y una sombra cubría de su cintura hacia abajo. Quería cubrirse, pero sus manos no se movían, era como si fuera una estatua con libre movimiento de su cabeza.

—Sabes... Momoko, cierto?— preguntó sin recibir respuesta. —Desde esa noche en el baile pude darme cuenta que habías crecido notoriamente, y tu belleza se volvió incomparable—.

De un momento a otro desapareció del campo de visión de la chica, y al poco tiempo pudo sentir una respiración en su nuca. Volteó hacia atrás, viendo con horror como Him olía su cuello mientras daba suaves caricias en su hombro. Quería moverse, quería golpearlo, quería destruir sus manos para evitar que siguiera tocándola. El tenerlo cerca de esa manera le provocaba náuseas. Pero no podía moverse, no podía alejarse de él. De pronto tomó su barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

—Pero ahora que estás así, frente a mí. No puedo evitar emocionarme por que estés a mi lado— susurró cerca de su oído rozando un poco su mejilla con sus labios, para luego aparecer frente a ella.

—Jamás estaré contigo— al terminar de hablar abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no salía su aliento de hielo.

—Aquí no sirven tus poderes preciosa. Por otro lado, sabes que no puedes evitarlo. Tu destino está marcado, igual que el de tu madre, y su madre; y así cada generación de mujeres. Todas tuvieron el mismo final—. Dijo recordándole la historia de siempre.

—Tú las engañaste!—.

—Y aún así fueron felices—.

—Antes muerta que estar contigo!—

—Eso jamás pasará, y lo sabes— dijo en tono de burla. Muy en el fondo Momoko sabía que tenía razón. —Y, aunque lo intentes hay otros que pueden tomar tu lugar. Tu no puedes morir Momoko—.

Momoko frunció el seño, acaso eso era una amenaza? —No te permito que toques a mi familia, maldita basura...!—

—NO ERES NADIE!— interrumpió furioso. De su frente salieron unos cuernos negros torcidos hacia arriba, su piel pálida cambió a un color grisáceo, sobresaliendo las arterias de negro, sus ojos negros cambiaron a un rojo escarlata, y sus colmillos crecieron sobresaliendo de sus labios; y aunque preservaba su forma humana, se veía aterrador. —NI TÚ NI NADIE, ME QUITARÁ LO QUE POR DERECHO ME PERTENECE! ERES MÍA BLOSSOM, Y SIEMPRE SERÁS MÍA!—

Su tono de voz era escalofriante, arrastraba cada una de sus palabras desbordando la ira que contenía, su respiración era agitada y pausada. Después de unos minutos poco a poco se iba tranquilizando, sus cuernos y colmillos iban desapareciendo lentamente mientras su tono de piel y ojos regresaban a la normalidad, ver ese cambio repentino en Him provocó un estremecimiento en Momoko.

—Solo te diré una cosa— dijo recuperando su postura —4 Jinetes irán a buscarte, cada uno con el propósito de traerte a mí y matar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. A menos claro, que te entregues voluntariamente—.

Momoko se quedó callada pensando en los pros y en los contra, pero sólo una duda rondaba su cabeza, porqué no venía por ella? Estaba en su mundo y el puede hacer lo que quiera en este lugar, entonces, porqué no lo hacía ahora?

—Porqué no me llevas en este momento?— preguntó con algo de duda. No terminaba de convencerla, algo planeaba.

—Porqué será?— respondió con falsa ignorancia, —Vamos Bloss, eres la más inteligente. Tú sabes la respuesta.

Nuevamente frunció el ceño. _"Veamos, Him no puede tenerme en este momento porque..."_ pensó, de pronto un click sonó en su cabeza. Recordó la primera vez que llegó a ése lugar, fue poco después de haber perdido a su familia, casi 4 años atrás, tenía 15 en ése entonces...

Posó su vista en Him nuevamente, su sonrisa burlona cambió a una mueca torcida. Al parecer se dio cuenta de su descubrimiento.

—No puedes tenerme porque no tengo la edad suficiente— respondió segura de lo que decía. "Él me necesita para concluir con su plan y el hecho de que no me busque ahora quiere decir que no tengo la edad necesaria para ello" pensó.

Him comenzó a aplaudir mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa que tanto despreciaba.

—Sabía que no me defraudarías, Bloss. Exactamente, te necesito para cumplir con mi deseo. Y para eso necesito que madures por completo. Tu cumpleaños se acerca, Bloss; y muy pronto podré tenerte para mí. Pero por el momento dejare que disfrutes el tiempo que te queda con esas miserables creaturas.— dijo para luego desaparecer, dejando a la chica sola, resonando en su mente las 4 palabras que nunca lograba escuchar y que esta vez si lo logró.

 _"Pronto serás mía, Mimí"_

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en el baño, el agua comenzaba a enfriarse y el vapor había desaparecido por completo. Se levanté y tomó una toalla para envolverse en ella y salir del baño. Hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y lo mas importante de todo era investigar sobre esos jinetes que mencionó.

 _"Pronto serás mía, Mimí"_

Sus palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza, mientras el presentimiento de que algo terriblemente malo se instalaba en su pecho...

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Era el tercer periodo y en la clase de Cálculo se podían ver dos cabelleras negras recostadas, compartiendo la misma mesa de trabajo.

—Señorita Kitazawa, Señor Him— habló el profesor posicionándose frente al par de morenos, los cuales ni siquiera notaron la presencia del molesto profesor. —No tienen remedio— suspiró el profesor rendido. —Srta. Kaoru, Sr. Kojiro. Si no despiertan en este instante, me veré en la pena de informar a sus tutores, en este caso su hermana Momoko y su hermano Masaru, que están faltando con las reglas de la escuela.— mencionó, recibiendo como respuesta dos gruñidos.

—No siempre le va a funcionar esa amenaza, Matzuda-sensei— habló Kaoru, observando al profesor con el ceño fruncido.

—Detesto coincidir con ésta nena, pero tiene razón. Mi hermano no me asusta— dijo Kojiro, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Ésta, tiene su nombre— habló Kaoru, observando al moreno con un tic en el ojo izquierdo —Y no me digas nena, imbécil—.

—Vamos preciosa, no tienes que hacerte la difícil. Puedo estar contigo en cualquier momento— mencionó, moviendo las cejas subjetivamente, invadiendo el espacio personal de la morena.

—Por última vez, Kojiro. Aléjate de mí.— se podía ver que Kaoru estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantener la calma, pues el tener al chico tan cerca de su rostro no le ayudaba mucho.

—Admítelo, sé que deseas que te bese tanto como yo deseo tenerte en mi cama...— susurró, "e _sa fue la gota que derramó el vaso"_ pensó Kaoru antes de irse encima del moreno y comenzar a golpearlo.

Todos estaban expectantes observando la pelea del día. No era extraño ver al par de morenos discutiendo, sobretodo viniendo de Kaoru, pues era bien conocida por tener cero tolerancia, lo que era realmente extraño era ver que Kaoru aguantara tanto. Lo que nadie sabía era que la morena toleraba sus idioteces para no tener que lidiar con él.

Pero esto, ya sobrepasaba su límite.

Y para su desgracia, no podía usar toda su fuerza porque si no, terminaría matando al chico, cosa que no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Pero eso no va con ella.

Mientras el par de morenos seguían peleando, el profesor estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, no fue suficiente con no poner atención en su clase, si no que ahora se atrevieron a interrumpirla. Era inaudito!

Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón ante la atenta mirada de unos cuantos alumnos. A los pocos minutos regresó colocándose nuevamente frente a los chicos, cruzándose de brazos y tranquilizándose tanto como podía. —Por última vez! O se comportan o me verán en la penosa situación de...!—.

—Ya se lo dijimos anciano. No me da miedo el idiota de mi hermano— interrumpió Kojiro, esquivando una patada que iba directo a su rostro. " _Estuvo cerca"_ pensó.

—Estás seguro, Kojiro?— tras escuchar ésa voz, los dos morenos detuvieron abruptamente su pelea, y voltearon con dirección a la puerta, dónde ambos pelirrojos se encontraban parados, Momoko se encontraba con las manos a la cadera y el ceño levemente fruncido mientras Masaru tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida marcada en el rostro.

— _(O mierda!)_ — pensaron ambos morenos antes de seguir a sus hermanos mayores a través del pasillo.

El camino hacia la sala directiva fue completamente silenciosa e incómoda. Kaoru y Kojiro caminaban uno a lado del otro con los brazos cruzados y viendo en direcciones contrarias, delante de ellos ambos pelirrojos caminaban viendo hacia al frente, Momoko con las manos a los costados y Masaru con las manos en los bolsillos. Muy pocas personas se encontraban en los pasillos, algunos con horas libres, otros que se saltaron las clases y uno que otro profesor que caminaban hacia su próxima clase.

Al llegar a la sala, las primeras en entrar fueron Momoko y Kaoru, seguidas de Masaru y Kojiro. Las chicas al entrar fueron a sentarse cada una en su respectivo lugar, Momoko en su silla y Kaoru se sentó encima de su escritorio. Los chicos por su parte se mantuvieron parados cada uno a lado de su respectiva contraparte, cosa que molestó a las chicas.

—Wow. Bonito lugar, ustedes si que saben disfrutar su estadía en ésta prisión— habló Kojiro observando su alrededor. La habitación era grande, más grande que la sala de profesores: al fondo, delante de la ventana estaba el escritorio de Momoko, a su derecha el de Miyako y a su izquierda el de Kaoru, cada uno dándose el frente. En el centro se encontraba un sillón color negro que le daba la espalda al escritorio de Momoko, y frente a éste había una mesa de juntas para 10 personas. Pero lo que llamó la completa atención del moreno, fue el mini-bar que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda y el televisor LCD de 70" en la esquina derecha, cada uno a los lados de Momoko respectivamente.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Kojiro se movió de su lugar, caminó hacia el mini-bar, lo abrió y soltó una exclamación de alegría. Bendito Dios, había cervezas! Tomó un par y le lanzó una a Masaru, que por acto reflejo la tomó en el aire para que no le golpeara en la cara.

—Ahora ya se donde tendré mis escapadas de clase— dijo con satisfacción después de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Será mejor que saques ésa idea de tu maldito cacahuate. Porque ni creas que dejaré que vengas y te robes MIS cervezas— habló la morena haciendo énfasis para hacer notar el punto de su amenaza.

—Oh, vamos nena, no seas egoísta. Tienes que compartir con los que menos tienen. Que ése no es uno de los deberes de las PowerPuff Girls Z?— preguntó con sorna. Kaoru estaba que se le aventaba encima nuevamente, Masaru sólo observaba con una sonrisa mientras Momoko se recargaba en su asiento y cruzaba los brazos.

—Se puede saber, porqué mierdas me sacaron de mi clase junto a éste idiota?— habló Miyako que iba entrando a la sala siendo seguida por Makoto.

— _(Miyako, cállate y cierra la puerta)_ — dijo Momoko sorprendiendo a los chicos. La rubia bufó exasperada e hizo lo que la pelirroja le dijo.

—Hermano, éstas cosas te trastornan. Escucho voces— dijo Kojiro observando su cerveza de forma extraña.

—No eres el único hermano, yo también las escucho— secundó Makoto viendo hacia todos lados de forma nerviosa.

—No sean idiotas y siéntense— dijo Masaru dando un golpe a cada uno en la nuca para ir a sentarse en el sofá.

— _(Kaoru, voltea el sofá hacia acá)_ — habló Momoko rodeando su escritorio para recargarse en él, haciendo que los chicos saltaran en su lugar, mientras Miyako caminaba hacia el suyo y se sentaba en éste cruzando las piernas.

—Debes estar bromeando— Momoko observó a Kaoru unos segundos, la morena bufó rendida. "Con ella no se puede" pensó caminando al sofá, lo tomó del respaldo y como si nada lo levantó, dejando a los chicos aún más sorprendidos por la acción. —Listo. Pueden sentarse— dijo al momento que colocaba el sofá como le ordenaron, para después regresar a su lugar, sentada arriba de su escritorio.

Los chicos se observaron unos segundos y tomaron asiento: Masaru al centro, Makoto a la izquierda sentado sobre el respaldo y Kojiro a la derecha, recargado en el posa brazos.

— _(Voy a decir esto, una, sola vez)_ — dijo Momoko observando a cada uno de los presentes. — _(Que sea la última vez, que interrumpen una de mis clases por sus estúpidas peleas, entendido?)_ — mencionó observando a los morenos que se tensaron al sentir la mirada pesada que la pelirroja les otorgaba.

Kaoru sólo desvió la mirada posando su atención en otra cosa que no fuera en la furiosa pelirroja que tenía a su izquierda, sabía que su hermana no a estado bien los últimos días, y estaba 100% segura que si alguien se atrevía a molestarla, lo pagaría con su vida.

Miyako sólo observaba la situación aburrida. Ella que culpa tenía? Sólo para eso la sacaron de clase? Pero no podía reclamar, porque al igual que la morena sabía por lo que su hermana estaba pasando.

—Mira maldita pitufa. No sé como mierdas le haces para hablar a través de nuestra mente, pero de una vez te digo que tus amenazas no me afectan!— dijo con los brazos cruzados y su pose altanera.

Miyako y Kaoru observaron disimuladamente a su hermana. No se movía y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos dejando ver una sombra completamente obscura en éstos. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que vieron que Momoko ya se encontraba frente a Kojiro tocándole el pecho sin traer el guante puesto.

Masaru por reacción se alejó de Kojiro con los ojos completamente abiertos, observando con horror cómo su hermano era congelado de pies a cabeza. Makoto todavía no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Momoko había congelado a su hermano con solo tocarlo y sin siquiera transformarse.

—Será mejor que descongeles a tu hermano, Masaru. Eso, si no quieres que muera— mencionó Miyako observando cómo Momoko regresaba a su lugar mientras se colocaba el guante.

Masaru sólo asiente y se transforma, acerca su mano a la cabeza de Kojiro y poco a poco comienza a derretirse el hielo, dejando la cabeza totalmente libre.

—Maldita perra! Me las vas a pagar. Muévete Brick! Esto no se va a quedar así— apuró Kojiro, comenzando a moverse con desesperación tratando de liberarse más rápido.

—Cállate ya! Aunque intentes pelear con ella con todas tus fuerzas, el resultado será el mismo. No puedes ganarle—.

—Kaoru tiene razón, Kojiro. Me duele admitirlo pero, Momoko es mucho más fuerte que yo— mencionó Brick observando a la pelirroja sin dejar su labor de lado. Momoko nuevamente regresó a su lugar detrás del escritorio, se recargo en su silla y se volteó viendo hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a todos.

Makoto que se había mantenido al margen de la situación se levantó de su lugar y caminó acercándose al escritorio de Momoko, pero antes de acercarse a ella, Miyako se interpuso entre ellos evitando que el rubio diera un paso más.

—Que mierda crees que haces? — Preguntó con ira contenida. Makoto la observó por unos segundos. Cómo era posible que la chica más alegre de las tres se haya convertido en alguien tan agresiva como Kaoru?

—Nee-san— Makoto dio un paso más esquivando a Miyako, pero al intentar dar otro paso Kaoru se interpuso en su camino.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes— dijo apretando los dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Yo sólo quiero hablar con ella—.

—Olvídalo. No dejaré que te acerques—.

—Pero yo…!—.

—Makoto, será mejor que nos vayamos—. Habló Masaru ya des transformado, posando su mano en el hombro del rubio. Makoto observó por ultima vez a las chicas: Kaoru lo observaba con furia, Miyako siquiera lo miraba, pero apretaba los puños con fuerza y Momoko seguía dándoles la espalda. Asintió resignado y se dio la vuelta saliendo atrás de un Kojiro furioso, que no dejaba de despotricar a santo y seña contra la pelirroja. —Saben que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de esto, cierto?— Preguntó y sin recibir respuesta salió de la sala.

Las chicas se quedaron en completo silencio. Miyako y Kaoru observaron a Momoko que seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

—Momoko, tenemos que hablar— la primera que habló fue Miyako tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana mayor.

—Miyako tiene razón y aunque odie admitirlo, Masaru también— secundo la morena, esta vez logrando hacer que la pelirroja volteara a verla — Necesitamos hablar—.

—No puedes seguir así, Nee-chan— Miyako caminó hasta posarse frente a Momoko mientras Kaoru se recostaba en el sofá.

Momoko las observó por unos segundos. No quería preocuparlas más de lo debido.

— _(Chicas estoy bien, no me pasa nada…)—_.

—No mientas Momoko! — Exclamó Kaoru incorporándose de golpe.

—Lo sabemos todo Nee-chan. Tus pesadillas, tus recuerdos, incluso sabemos que ves a Him— mencionó Miyako con tristeza. —No has podido controlar tus poderes mientras duermes y hemos visto todo. No te dijimos nada, porque creíamos que tú nos contarías lo que pasaba—. Respondió la rubia adivinando lo que su hermana les preguntaría.

—Porque no nos dices que sucede? Ya no confías en nosotras? — Preguntó la morena agachando la cabeza. Miyako se acercó al sofá sentándose a un lado de Kaoru

— _(Lo siento, chicas. Es solo que, no quiero arrastrarlas a esto) —_ respondió Momoko, levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a sus hermanas.

—Momoko, desde el momento en que aceptamos la responsabilidad de defender la ciudad de cualquier situación, estamos metidas en esto. Ya no hay marcha atrás— Kaoru se levantó de su lugar, quedando de frente a la pelirroja, levantó la mano acariciando su rostro mientras Miyako imitaba la acción para abrazar a sus hermanas.

— _(Hablaremos de esto en la casa, esta bien?) —_ preguntó separándose un poco recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las menores. — _(Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí adelantemos el trabajo)._

—Pero, Nee-chan _—_ Corearon ambas chicas con un puchero mientras veían a su hermana sentarse en su silla y comenzar a trabajar. Suspiraron resignadas y cada una se fue a su respectivo lugar.

—Oigan— habló la morena después de unos minutos, llamando la atención de sus hermanas. —Quién era la responsable del sorteo de casa estudiantil? — Preguntó.

"Casa estudiantil" es un proyecto que las chicas implementaron con el propósito de hacer que un grupo de estudiantes, seleccionando por sorteo, pudieran pasar las fiestas Navideñas en compañía de otros alumnos. Los alumnos que podían participar eran aquellos que vivían en los dormitorios de la universidad o los que no tenían la oportunidad de viajar y pasar navidad con sus familiares. También estaban aquellos que ofrecían sus casas para el sorteo, ya sea porque tienen una o dos habitaciones libres o por el simple hecho de participar, así mismo algunos profesores ofrecían sus casas como apoyo al proyecto.

—Soy yo— respondió Miyako. —Porqué? — Preguntó observando a la morena con duda.

—Sabes que hoy se tienen que publicar los resultados, no? — Respondió, Miyako asintió y levantó los hombros como diciendo "Y que?". Kaoru rodó los ojos —Faltan 2 meses para Navidad y sabes perfectamente que tardamos casi un mes en mudar a los participantes a sus casas temporales! —.

—Ya lo sé, por eso mandé a publicar los resultados desde temprano. Ahorita ya deberían estar en el muro del edificio principal—. Mencionó regresando la vista a los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

—Bien— dijo la morena tomando los papeles con ambas manos checando que todo estuviera en orden, repentinamente abrió los ojos no creyendo lo que leía, repasó varias veces el mismo renglón esperando que lo que tenía escrito fuera una broma de mal gusto. —Miyako! —.

—Ash! Que? Kaoru. Estoy ocupada verificando los gastos para la posada navideña. Ya te dije que…!— exclamó la rubia siendo interrumpida por la morena.

—Cállate quieres? — Miyako la vio indignada. Momoko había alejado su atención de los papeles que tenía a mano y la posó en sus hermanas esperando que estas no empezaran a pelear. —Estás completamente segura que checaste los papeles del sorteo? — Preguntó.

—Por última vez. Si, Kaoru. Yo misma chequé los resultados del sorteo— respondió mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse, lo que menos quería en ése momento era empezar una pelea con su amiga.

—Entonces dime. Porqué carajos está la "Residencia Kitazawa" incluida en el maldito sorteo?! — preguntó enojada haciendo bolita el papel para aventárselo a su hermana. Llamando también la atención de Momoko.

—Que?! — Exclamó recogiendo con prisa el papel desdoblándolo para leerlo mientras la pelirroja se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a su hermana rubia.

—Habíamos decidido que no pondríamos nuestra casa en la lista. No quiero gente extraña rondando por los pasillos, y lo sabes! —.

—Lo sé! Pero yo no anoté la casa en el sorteo. Es más, cuando yo chequé los papeles la casa ni siquiera estaba en la lista— mencionó dejándose caer en su silla recargándose en esta. —Además tu crees que yo quiero idiotas en casa. Me gusta estar en ropa interior por la casa, tanto como a ti y Momoko— añadió apuntando a la pelirroja que sólo asintió dándole la razón.

—Entonces, si no fuiste tú, quién fue? Porque nadie aparte de nosotras sabe tenemos habitaciones disponibles— dijo Kaoru viendo a ambas chicas. Momoko seguía pensando quien pudo haber sido la persona que come o los codos en la meca, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras Momoko se recargaba en su escritorio y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Debemos encontrar la forma de…— Paró abruptamente lo que iba a decir comenzando a buscar entre sus papeles, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigan. Encontró el que buscaba y abrió los ojos exageradamente ante lo que veía soltando un grito lleno de ira, que casi rompía las ventanas.

Momoko se acercó de prisa arrebatándole la hoja de la mano imitando la acción de la morena pero sin gritar, el papel contenía los resultados del sorteo y el acomodo de estudiantes en su respectiva casa temporal.

" **Residencia Kitazawa – Hermanos Him"**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **» Masaru Pov. «**

Últimamente no he podido sacarme del pecho el extraño presentimiento de que algo malo pasará muy pronto, y desgraciadamente sé quién puede provocarlo. Hubiera deseado nunca volver a ver al desgraciado de Him, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que cobrarme todas las que nos había hecho ése maldito afeminado de mierda.

Y lo que más me castra, es haberlo visto con Momoko y más aún, haber escuchado esa conversación.

 **» Flashback «**

Cuando vi que Momoko había salido corriendo no pude evitar seguirla, para mi infortunio el idiota que siempre está con ellas también salió tras ella. Pero eso no evitaría que la encontrara primero. Seguía caminando por los alrededores del salón buscando alguna pista de esa pelirroja, sin dejar de preguntarme cómo demonios corría tan rápido con esos estúpidos tacones, y para mi mala suerte también había perdido de vista al idiota, dándome menos oportunidades para encontrarla.

Di la vuelta en otra esquina llegando al jardín central de la universidad y ahí la vi, sentada a la orilla de la fuente. Estuve a punto de acercarme a ella cuando escuché como alguien le habla, haciendo que ella se levantara y viera hacia todos lados tratando de buscar al dueño de la voz, por reflejo me escondí en uno de los árboles que rodean el área de la fuente y observé detenidamente lo que pasaba.

—Cada vez te vuelves más y más hermosa… mi pequeña— El mismo hombre del centro comercial apareció frente a Momoko.

—Veo que ya no me recuerdas… mi pequeña Mimí—. Mimí? Tal vez ése tipo se haya equivocado de persona, pero extrañamente Momoko se veía temerosa, igual que ésa mañana.

Momoko se quedó callada unos segundo, tal vez tratando de pensar en porqué ese extraño estaba aquí. Observé detenidamente al tipo y por un momento creí que había volteado a verme. Estoy seguro que esa sonrisa la había visto antes. Lo pensé por unos momentos y susurré la primer palabra que se me vino a la mente. "Him" ese maldito payaso estúpido estaba vivo. Y más aún estaba aquí.

—Así es pequeña. Papá regresó por ti—. Que mierda? Papá? Esto debe ser una maldita broma, Momoko y Him son Padre e Hija? Definitivamente debo estar soñando, es imposible que sean familia. Momoko, hasta donde yo sé, es humana igual que las otras dos mientras Him es un estúpido demonio afeminado. Como van a ser familia? Es completamente ridículo.

— _(Yo no soy tu hija, Him)_ —. Tal parece que Momoko no está controlando sus poderes, puedo escuchar todo lo que dice.

Observo nuevamente a los dos y puedo notar como Him camina alrededor de Momoko, como si estuviera asechándola.

—Lo eres, Bloss. Tenemos que pasar por lo mismo cada vez que nos vemos— verse? Cuando fue la última vez que se vieron? Esto está cada vez mas revuelto.

— _(No me importa. Nunca me cansaré de decirte siempre lo mismo. No soy tu hija)_ —. Momoko estaba atenta ante cualquier movimiento de Him, podía notarlo por la tensión en sus hombros.

—Como sea. No vine a pelear contigo, lindura. Sólo quería saludarte y ver como está mi retoño—.

— _(Eso no es de tu incumbencia)_ —. Dijo Momoko cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo es. Y como buen padre debo asegurarme que mi única hija este bien—. Algo no está bien, dudo que sólo haya venido a eso.

— _(Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso es mentira)_ —.

—Puede que si, puede que no. Cómo saberlo? Dime Blossom, lo averiguamos? — Dijo para luego desaparecer, dejando sonar su asquerosa risa. Ése maldito y sus estúpidos juegos.

Iba a salir para acercarme a Momoko, pero apenas me asomé un poco, ella se dio la vuelta y salió volando de ahí, otra vez. No estaba de ánimos para seguirla. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, tal vez sería mejor que yo también regresara a casa.

 **» Flashback End «**

Ésa noche me fui sin avisar a mis hermanos y cuando llegaron me contaron lo que había pasado en el baile, del pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron con las PPGZ menores. Por mi parte no les conté nada de lo que había pasado cuando salí tras la pelirroja. Al principio fueron insistentes, sobre todo Makoto, alegando una y otra vez que todo era su culpa y que había algo importante que nos tenía que contar.

Sinceramente ésa noche no estaba para ánimos de nada. Así que le dije que otro día me lo contara, pues para mí lo mas importante ahora era saber la relación de Momoko y Him. Y eso me lleva al extraño presentimiento que tengo, siempre que quiero hablar con Momoko siento una opresión en el pecho, como si el hecho de lo que fuera a escuchar me vaya a afectar de alguna manera. Necesito encontrar la manera de hablar con ella, sin que me esquive o me ignore como lo ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

Suspiro pesadamente y observo mi alrededor, hace más de tres horas que salimos de la sala de las chicas y desde entonces Momoko no ha regresado. Faltan 5 minutos para la última hora del día y ésa terca pelirroja no ha llegado, dándome a entender que no vendrá y que perdí las oportunidades por hoy. Me levanto de mi asiento y tomo mis cosas para salir del salón, el profesor aún no llega y no tengo ánimos para Literatura.

Camino por los pasillos y bajo las escaleras, puedo notar que hay poca gente fuera de los salones y uno que otro profesor. Llego al primer piso y salgo del edificio. Literatura está al este y los dormitorios al oeste, para llegar a ellos tengo que pasar por el edificio principal, tal vez Makoto o Kojiro hayan pensado igual y se hayan saltado la última clase.

Cuando llego al edificio principal puedo ver que, exactamente, Makoto y Kojiro van saliendo del edificio, y por lo que puedo ver vienen de buen humor; tal vez algo bueno pasó.

 **» Fin Masaru Pov. «**

Masaru se acercó a sus hermanos haciendo una seña para llamar su atención, la cual solo capto Makoto ya que Kojiro le daba la espalda.

—Masaru! — Gritó Makoto acercándose a su hermano, siendo seguido por Kojiro de cerca.

—Cállate idiota! Con esos gritos aturdes— exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se daba leves golpecitos en el oído.

—Olvida eso, Masaru. Vas a querer brincar de alegría cuando escuches lo que éste idiotita hizo— mencionó el moreno dando palmaditas en la cabeza del rubio mientras éste lo dejaba ser y lo veía con reproche.

—Si pero primero hay que ir al dormitorio. Ahí te contaré todo— dijo Makoto mientras comenzaba a caminar. Masaru se quedó quieto observando cómo sus hermanos se adelantaban mientras se molestaba y hacían bromas. Que podía ser tan maravilloso como para que los idiotas actuaran así? Mientras trataba de adivinar la respuesta corrió dando alcance a sus hermanos y se unió a las bromas que se hacían entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Makoto y Kojiro caminaron a sus respectivas camas sacando una maleta debajo de estas, la del rubio era una de color azul metálico mientras la del moreno era una verde olivo. Masaru los observó aún sin moverse de la puerta. Acaso se iban de vacaciones y él no sabía?

—Oigan se puede saber, que carajos están haciendo? — pregunto viendo como Makoto sacaba una maleta color rojo vino debajo de su cama. El rubio dejó la maleta encima de la cama de su hermano y volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Masaru, has escuchado del sorteo de "Casa Estudiantil"? — Preguntó Makoto mientras se sentaba en la cama del pelirrojo. Masaru en respuesta negó con la cabeza acercándose a su hermano mientras le aventaba la mochila en la cara para tirarlo de la cama.

—Es un sorteo creado por las chicas para que los alumnos que no pueden pasar navidad con sus familiares puedan pasarlo con otros alumnos en sus casas— respondió con simpleza el moreno mientras metía toda su ropa en la maleta y la cerraba a la fuerza, dejando sorprendidos a sus hermanos por su respuesta.

—Eh…si. Eso! — dijo Makoto recuperándose de la sorpresa. —Lo importante de todo esto es que nos inscribí en ése sorteo —.

—Que?! Makoto no te pusiste a pensar en el hecho de que podrían dejarnos en casa de algún loco. Además, tengo entendido que los profesores también participan—.

—Pues no que no sabias que era? — Preguntó Makoto cruzando loa brazos.

—Dije que no había escuchado de él, más nunca dije que no supiera de él. Son cosas completamente diferentes— respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras le restaba importancia.

—Bueno, como sea. El punto es que ya nos dieron un hogar temporal. A que no adivinas con quien vamos a vivir? — dijo tomando su hermano de los hombros tratando de compartirle su emoción.

—Si no me lo dices nunca lo voy a saber— respondió rodando los ojos.

—En la Residencia Kitazawa! — exclamo logrando que Masaru abriera los ojos de la impresión.

—Es una broma cierto? — Makoto negó con la cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Están jugando conmigo verdad? —

—Créeme hermano. Aunque me divierte burlarme de ti y tus expresiones. Admito que esto no es una broma— respondió Kojiro imitando la sonrisa del rubio.

—Viviremos con las chicas, Masaru! — Exclamó Makoto dando brinquitos de felicidad.

En la mente del pelirrojo sólo podían procesar las palabras "viviremos con las chicas". Esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Si vivían con las chicas tendría mas oportunidades de hablar con Momoko, de esa manera ella no podría ignorarlo siempre. Tarde o temprano terminarían hablando. Estaba seguro que ahora si, su relación cambiaría.

Es ahí cuando sus palabras lo golpearon fuertemente. Esa relación de la que habla, no existe, es más siquiera puede decir que son conocidos. Siendo así, estaba seguro que ellas serían las primeras en saber los resultados, si era así, sólo una pregunta se sembraba en su mente, ellas los aceptarían?

—Makoto, siquiera estás seguro que ellas nos vayan a aceptar en su casa. Porque sinceramente yo no, de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que apenas pangamos un pie frente a su hogar, nos mandarán directo al infierno—.

El rubio observó por unos segundos a su hermano mayor a la vez que Kojiro había dejado de lado las cajas que tenía en mano poniendo atención a lo que el menor diría. Makoto sabía cuales eran las dudas de Masaru, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo. Así que tuvo que hacer lo que más le convenía, alterar los resultados.

—Lo sé perfectamente bien. Crees que no fue lo primero en lo que pensé? Claro que lo pensé. Pero ya estaba harto, tenía que encontrar una forma de hablar con ella— mencionó bajando la maleta de su cama para sentarse en esta. —Enserio creen que ganamos ése sorteo por cosa del destino? Suena ridículo cierto? Por eso tuve que alterar los resultados, para que quedáramos en casa de las chicas—.

—Wow, espera. Cómo hiciste eso? Los resultados los checan ellas, dudo que hayas entrado a escondidas a su oficina y cambiado los resultados, o si? — preguntó Kojiro, entrecerrando los ojos, viendo como su hermano menor desviaba la vista evitando las miradas acusatorias de ambos mayores.

—Claro que no! Jamás haría eso. Yo…yo solo obtuve algo de ayuda — respondió, Masaru sabía que el rubio estaba nervioso, y que en esta situación no les diría quien fue el que lo ayudo. Pero estaba completamente seguro que le debían una a ése extraño.

Lo que no acaba de entender, era el porqué su hermano tenía tanta de prisa de estar cerca de las chicas, acaso será por Miyako que quiere estar más cerca de ellas? O será por Momoko? Pensar en esto último provocó que apretara los puños. El sólo imaginar que Makoto hacía todo esto por Momoko le provocaba un inmenso coraje.

—Dime, Makoto. Haces esto por Miyako? — preguntó, captando la atención de ambos hermanos. Makoto observó fijamente su maleta medio llena, mientras Kojiro se encaminaba a la puerta para ponerle seguro. Sabía que Makoto buscaría una manera de salir de esta. Pero ya era hora de que dijera la verdad.

—No! Yo…yo lo hago por…por Momoko — respondió posando su vista en el pelirrojo.

—Porque? — Preguntó con la ira desbordando en cada letra. Makoto sabía que si hablaba ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

—Momoko es mi primer amor, Masaru — respondió.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado unos segundos tratando de procesar lo que el rubio había dicho y cuando reaccionó quiso asestarle un golpe en la cara, pero los rápidos reflejos del moreno lograron detenerlo antes de que siquiera se acercara al menor.

—Nos mentiste…— Susurró Kojiro, —Por eso tu insistencia para regresar a New Townsville— añadió soltando al pelirrojo, cambiando esta vez los papeles, el moreno era retenido por el pelirrojo. —Era mentira cuando dijiste que querías estudiar en la universidad alegando una y otra vez que era la mejor del país! —

—Es la mejor del país — susurró aumentando la furia del pelinegro

—Pero eso era lo que menos te importaba! —

—Bien, admito que mi principal razón para regresar fue Momoko. Pero no esperaba encontrarla en esta universidad. Hay miles de universidad en el país, como iba a saber que estaría exactamente en esta? — dijo levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación.

—Porque? — preguntó nuevamente Masaru, esta vez un poco más tranquilo, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera. Makoto sabía que seguía enojado, pero estaba controlando su ira para no cometer una locura.

—Esto tiene que ver con la muerte de los padres de Momoko? — Preguntó esta vez Kojiro.

Masaru abrió los ojos, los padres de Momoko murieron? Que no se supone que las PPGZ eran hermanas? Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Preguntas de las cuales necesitaba su respuesta. Y Momoko sería la que respondiera la mayoría de ellas, pero si Makoto tenía algunas de sus respuestas, entonces estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Yo…creo que si— respondió Makoto viendo a sus hermanos que ya se encontraban más tranquilos.

—Cómo que crees? Para empezar cómo es que estás relacionado con Momoko? — Masaru comenzaba a desesperarse, Makoto no daba respuestas claras y eso los fastidiaba de sobremanera.

—He estado enamorado de Momoko desde que la conocí — respondió.

El presentimiento que se ha estado agolpando en su corazón cada vez se volvía más fuerte. Ése presentimiento de peligro, se combinó con el de derrota y comenzaban a jugar con su mente. Fuera lo que fuera a decir Makoto, era un punto clave para su cordura. Sería su relato el que le despejara la mente o terminaría de sumirlo en más problemas.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

ヾ (*'∀｀*)ﾉヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ

Wow! Makoto enamorado de Momoko? A que no se la esperaban? Digo creo que debió ser obvio por el echo de que pasaron casi un año juntos. Pero bueno, eso es algo que se los explicaré hasta el próximo capitulo, que se titulará:

 **"Amores Pasados"**

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios: si les gusto, si no les gusto, si fue pésimo. Tomates y rosas son bienvenidos xD

Una vez mas, perdón por el retraso, pero ahora si tengo muy buenas excusas las cuales no diré.

Respuestas a los Reviews:

 **:** Gracias por leer mi historia y que bueno que te gustó lo que está pasando. Respecto a las familias de las chicas, pues no puedo decirte que sucedió con ellas porque sería spoiler! Y a la mayoría no le gusta. Sólo te diré que sigas al pendiente que muy pronto sabrás que sucedió. Espero que hayas tenido felices fiestas con tu familia y amigos. Nos Leemos pronto y espero ver tu review otra vez por aquí.

 **ladyReyes:** Gracias por decirlo, eres muy linda :3 es lo que menos puedo hacer después de que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia. Que bueno que no te esperabas nada, y estoy segura que tampoco te esperabas esto! Cierto? Espero que así cómo te gustó mi capitulo anterior te haya gustado este, aunque siendo sincera creo que me quedó un poco soso, no crees? Pero bueno, ya vendrán mas sorpresas y espero que sigas esta historia hasta el final. Besos, abrazos y espero que bayas pasado unas felices fiestas. Nos Leemos. Chao!

Próximamente siguiente capítulo (no se cuando pero será pronto)

Adiós \\(￣ ￣)


End file.
